Awake But Dreaming
by ragenink
Summary: This idea has been in my head for a while, I've never written a fanfic but i have become increasingly more addicted to them. Gail and Holly give me the warm and fuzzies :D...You don't have to be nice, but please let me know what you think. UPDATE: Drugged me went in and corrected some errors with my one good arm. Also i love your reviews! every last one of them!
1. Dreaming

**Gail**

I had somehow convinced myself that it was all a dream, that yesterday didn't happen. That my friends weren't fighting for their lives, that I didn't have a mental breakdown in Holly's bathroom. It was getting harder to ignore her warm presence behind me, her breath against my skin, her arms wrapped tight around my waist. I tried my best to stay still but I knew she was awake too; she nuzzles my shoulder and pulled me tighter against her.

"You ok?" Holly mumbled against my skin. "Peachy" I sighed as she reached for my hand lacing my fingers with hers. "Better" I smiled leaning into her. "Are you ok?" Holly asked again as I leaned back rolling her onto her back settling my head on her shoulder. "I was hoping it was all a dream" I breathed watching our laced fingers, afraid to see her face. "Oh" she sighed letting go of my hand, I instantly missed the contact. "not that" I breathed wrapping myself around her.

"I wish I had been there to keep Oliver safe" I breathed against Holly's neck. "Gail" she sighed as I kissed her neck. "I know that I can't change it. But part of me thinks that if I had been there" I breathed feeling Holly run her fingers up and down my back. The contact instantly made me stop talking. "The only thing I wouldn't change about yesterday is kissing you." I smiled "I'm sorry for the way" I started before Holly kissed me. Her lips soft minty pillows against mine. "shut up" she smiled, her hand coming up under my shirt against the small of my back. "mhhm" I hummed against her lips.

"I kinda thought that part was a dream too" I smiled biting my lower lip when she pulled away. Her warm eyes meeting mine. "Why?" Holly asked watching me, her eyes searching mine as if she can see into the darkest parts of me. "Because, I've dreamed about it before, kissing you that is." I kissed her again, it felt like this wasn't the first time I had woken up in her arms. Feeling her lips on my mine, her hands on my skin; Like life had someone always been like this and it was the first time I was taking notice. We stayed like that a moment, comfortable in the silence. "What time is it?" Holly asked breaking the silence; I reached for my phone on the nightstand. "10" I breathed rolling over facing her. "You have to go back soon don't you?" Holly asked propping herself up on her elbow looking down at me. I just nodded and chewed on my lip.

"I'm sorry about last night" I ran my fingers threw my cropped hair, still not used to the new length, or lake of just that. "I'm sorry for having a breakdown, and I'm sorry for hogging the covers" I laughed and Holly smiled at me, the perfect lopsided smile. I was trying to make light of the situation, but Holly had done so much to make me feel like it wasn't weird to have a person she had known for a few months, who had kissed her to stop her from rambling sitting on her bathroom floor talking about the inches of her hair. God why did that have to happen here, with her, why did she have to see that, and why was she so calm and so loving.

"Gail, I'm here to catch you whenever you need to jump out of your tree." Holly laughed settling next to me. "I should go clean your bathroom" I watched her, remembering the discarded and forgotten bottle of rum, my hair all over the floor, the tub, the sink. My glass, the scissors, I had not only made a fool of myself but I had made a mess of Holly's otherwise neat bathroom. "Don't worry about it." She smile pulling the covers other both of us. "What do we do now?" I asked lacing my fingers with hers again, missing them wrapped around me. "What do you want to do?" Holly breathed; I could tell she wasn't looking forward to the possible answer. I had already scared her this morning and I didn't want to do it twice.

The truth is, I don't know what I want this to be, I know I've never let my walls crumble this way, I've never let myself feel this way. "This" I turned smiling before I kissed her. Trying my best to keep it calm, to keep it from getting carried away. "mhmmm" I breathed feeling her hand against my back again. As much as I loved that feeling, as much as I wanted to feel her everywhere I had to pull back "sorry" Holly smiled as I burrowed my head into the crock of her neck breathing her in. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. "I don't know exactly what I want Holly, I know this feels right. I want this but, I don't know how to do this," I nestled against her feeling myself start to drift back to sleep. "This must be a dream too" I mumbled against her neck.

There's this feeling you get right before you fall into deep sleep, the sinking feeling like putting your feet in warm sand and listening to the waves crash against the shore. That feeling was a million times better with Holly. It was that final moment in the sun before I was back in my dream. I knew this was different, I knew this was better. And for the first time I wasn't afraid to be open, to be honest about my feelings, to feel like this for Holly. "I want you" I mumbled and felt those last few moments in the sun.

* * *

"Gail" I felt the bed sink "no" I burrowed under the covers listening to her laughed. "you are going to be late for parade." Holly was still laughing, I decided then that I like the sound of her laugh. "Why did you get out of bed?" I asked missing her warmth. "Because its almost 1 pm" Holly smiled at me once I moved the cover from my face. "You didn't go to work" I sat up and stretched. "It's my day off." Her eyes were searching mine as I ran my fingers threw my hair. "i like your short hair" she smiled sensing my uneasiness, the fact that I felt like a fool for cutting off all my hair. "It's going to take some time." I shrugged trying to tame the chunks that I knew were standing straight up. "ill be down stairs" she kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out of the room.

I stripped out of Holly's borrowed pajamas, I put my clothes from last night back on and walked into the kitchen. I didn't see Holly and I also wasn't very familiar with where things were. After my night, I needed coffee in its strongest form, I need black dark coffee. The only issue is I didn't know where anything was. I had only been here twice, last night and the night that I called Holly from the hospital after the grow opp bust. "babe!" I called, I don't know exactly why I said it but something about it sounded right, felt right. I felt her pressed into my back almost instantly wrapping her arms around my waist. "I really like the way sounds" she kissed the back of my beck before turned around and kissed her. "I really like the way it sounds too" I pulled back licking my lips. "But coffee" I pouted remembering why I was standing in her kitchen. "Of course" she laughed and pressed a few buttons on a machine behind me. I heard the water start to flow through the machine and took it as my queue to kiss Holly again.

"Want me to drive you to work?" Holly asked fixing my collar. "Please" I smiled taking the offered coffee tumble that was filled with steaming coffee. "Thank you" I breathed in the fumes hoping that somehow that would help wake me up more. "Had I known that kissing you would make you say please and thank you, I would have done it a long time ago." She laughed searching for her keys. "Mostly just the coffee" I sipped the coffee feeling it hit all the right spots before I walked out the door leaving her shaking her head. It all still felt the like the best dream I had ever had and I was hoping I would never wake up. "and also, in case you weren't aware, I kissed you" I smiled watched her from the passenger side of her jeep once she had joined me. "minor detail" she smiled and drove me back to the station.


	2. Feeling

AN: thank you to everyone who has followed and Favorited this fic. I love hearing from everyone, let me know what you think.

Like always, I don't own the show, or the characters.

* * *

**Holly**

Gail walked into my office and l smiled, she looked angry, her short hair tousled. It had been a week since she kissed me in the interrogation room, 6 days since I woke up with her in my bed, and 4 days since we had seen each other. Those 4 days sucked, today particularly had been a no contact day, mainly because I left my cell phone on my coffee table this morning and also I had been slammed with work

"You don't write; you don't call." She slumped in the chair opposite my desk. "I'm sorry, I left my phone at home and I've been swamped." I pushed my glasses on top of my head, and examined her, she looked comfortable in her combat boots and oversized sweater. "I've missed your face." Gail pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I missed yours too" I got up and walked over to her. "I've missed you." I leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Not so fast" she grabbed the lapels of my lab coat pulling me back to her, and kissed me. It was soft at first, slow, and sweet but I knew it wouldn't stay that way. It never did when we kissed, things always got heated quickly. "Hang on" I licked my lips pulling back enough to reach out and close the door to my office.

"Better" I smiled leaning back in to meet her lips again placing my hands on the armrests of the chair. When we pulled apart again we were both breathing heavy. "Are you done with work, can we get out of here?" Gail asked pleading with her eyes. "Dinner?" I asked trying not to kiss her again "please" she grinned pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Give me 10 minutes to clean up and I'll be ready." I smiled leaving Gail at my desk. Honestly, I needed a moment to cool down, kissing her was intoxicating and addicting. I was finding it harder and harder to have any form of self-control, I just wanted to rip her clothes off and take her. I was going to let Gail set the pace, when she was ready to take that step we would, but I wasn't going to push her, as much as I wanted to push her up against everything and have my way with her, she was going to set the pace.

I finished cleaning up my workstation, left my lab coat on the hook by the door, and had packed my bag, I could feel Gail's eyes on me the whole time, following me around the room. "Can we go yet?" Gail whined shifting in her seat. "yes." I laughed as she stood up and followed me out to my jeep. "Where to for dinner?" I asked as we waited for the heater to actually warm up. "I was thinking take out, beer, and some much needed make out time on your couch." Gail grinned rubbing her hands together. "Sounds perfect" I smiled knowing she was not ready to flaunt us yet. Most of 15 knew; Gail was right when she said it was going to spread like wild fire.

The drive back to my place was quick and quiet; Gail held my hand the whole way there, slowing massaging circles over the back of my hand. "Wanna go up?" I asked watching her, we had been parked for a moment but Gail made no motion to get out of the jeep. "Yeah" she seemed to be shaken out of a date before letting go of my hand. I wanted to ask her what had happened at work but I didn't want to pry. I figured her mood was due to something work related. I got out of the jeep and met her at the elevator door, her fingers ghosted over my palm as she leaned into me. "Everything ok at work today?" I asked stepping into the elevator. "mhhm." She sighed turning to pull me into a hug. "I've missed the way you smell," she breathed against my neck and I felt my breath catch. "I don't like not seeing you." She muttered into my neck as I wrapped my arms tight around her.

I wanted to push her against the wall, kiss her, and drive my thigh between her legs. "Are you ok?" Gail asked kissing my neck. "Yeah" I croaked, god I needed space but I didn't want to push her away. "Hol?" Gail breathed and I pulled back from her enough to see her face. "I'm sorry" she smiled before backing away. It was as if she could read my mind. "Why?" I asked trying to act like my body wasn't on fire, like I didn't want to ravage her in the elevator. She was about to answer when the elevator doors slid open. "Let's go order dinner" she took my hand and led me into my apartment.

* * *

Gail was sitting on the floor in front of my couch eating directly from the takeout container, her hair was standing up and her socks didn't match. God I was falling for her, she was adorable. "Fuck" she pouted "Empty" she tossed the container back on the table. I couldn't help but just smile at her. "Gail, there are like 10 other food containers in front of you." I shook my head and spooned rice onto my plate trying to act like I hadn't spent the last 10 minutes just watching her. "It was the only one with honey chicken." She picked up her beer taking a long pull. "Want mine?" I asked looking at my plate of food, I had almost half of the container of honey chicken on my plate and I didn't have ability to put food away like Gail. She didn't say anything she just finished her beer and walked into the kitchen. "Gail if you want it, you can have it" I laughed when she sat back on the floor with a new beer. She started to survey the containers on the table. "I can't take my girlfriends food" she picked up a container of noodles and I choked.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking up at me. "Uh" I coughed and gulped my water. "Sorry, I didn't" Gail looked down. "Sorry Hol, that just" she pouted and I moved from my perch on the couch to sit next to her. "I don't know what we are, I like you, and I think you like me. Everyone at work calls you that and I" she was mid-sentence, I launched at her, our lips connected, and she fell back on the floor. I needed to kiss her, I guess this was quickly going to become our thing. Kissing each other into silence. "I do like you." I breathed kissing her again, feeling my tongue slip past her lips and tasting her. "I wasn't expecting it." I nuzzling my nose against her cheek. "It doesn't bother you?" Gail asked and I smiled before I kissed her again.

"I like the way it sounds almost as much as I like it when you call me babe" I laughed pulling away from her. "I have a new rule" Gail laughed watching me, her eyes searching my face. "What's that?" I asked shifting my wait so I was lying next to her and not on top of her. "You're not allowed to forget your phone. I do not like not talking to you, and not seeing you. It's unbearable." She smiled at me. "Deal" I breathed as she ran her hang along my hip under my shirt. I felt my breath hitch which caused her to smile. "I need you Hol" she barely whispered before kissing me, my self-control disappeared in and instant and I settled myself on top of her. I brought my thigh between her legs feeling her moan into my mouth only igniting the fire in me. "Scratch that" I breathed kissing along her jaw. "That sound, that sound is my favorite." I breathed into her ear as I pushed up again feeling her warmth against my leg exciting another moan.


	3. Waiting

AN: I have one more chapter in mind for this that will be ...fluff...and smut, because that what this has been building up to i guess.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, favorite, and review these! I never thought I would post these, let alone get someone to read them and like them.

Per norm: I don't own the show, the cops, or the super-hot scientist in the story (believe me I wish I did)

* * *

**Gail**

I woke up alone, wrapped in Holly's sheets, after a rather heated make out session on the floor by her couch last night. On the cusp of taking that next step, Holly was called out to a crime scene and I was here alone. She told me to stay because after 5 beers there was no way for me to get home because she had to rush off and I don't have a car. So here I was, wrapped in her sheets wearing her once again borrowed pajamas.

_"I'm going to kill whoever that is" I huffed as holly rolled off of me to answer to phone that had been ringing insistently for the past few minutes. "Dr. Stewart" Holly barked into the phone trying to swat my hand away as I undid the buttons on her shirt. I missed the wait of he between my thighs, her mouth on my skin. "I'm not on call" she huffed and I moved back to my sitting position. I knew this wasn't going to end well, if she was talking about being on call it meant she was about to leave. "Fine" Holly sighed "everything ok?" I asked once she had ended her call by throwing the phone at the couch. "no" she pouted, and reached for her boots that were discarded by end table._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go into work." Holly pulled on her boots quickly only lacing them half way. "I'm not even on fucking call" she stood up quickly making her way to her bedroom. I quickly go up and shoved my feet into my boots, our night I guess was completely over. "I'll walk out with you" I smiled trying to no look completely disappointed in the fact that my body was on fire and she wouldn't be there to help fuel the flame, or at least tend to it because for all I care this fire was her fualt. "No, you will stay here." Holly smiled at me, warm eyes searching my face. "Hol" I rolled my eyes pulling her to me by the shirt, trying not to undo the buttons. "you've had like 5 beers Gail, you don't have a car, and I'm no letting you walk home." she whispered against my lips. "stop" I pulled back and bit my lip. "if you don't stop I'm going to drag you to your room and you have to work." I breathed kicking my boots off at the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay please" Holly smiled before walking out the door._

So here I am, waiting, its nearly 3 in the morning and I've been waiting for her to return to me. Hours ago I had called her my girlfriend, if felt right. I wasn't falling in love with her, because falling would be scary considering my fear of high places. I was slowing sinking into the warmth that was love with holly. This realization hit me yesterday, day 3 of not being able to see her. It should have scared me, but really, I should have seen it coming. Holly had managed to slip behind my walls seemingly unnoticed. Sleep washed back over me then, dreaming of Holly and how defenseless I was with her and that stupid lopsided adorable smile.

* * *

There was a warm weight pressed against my side when I woke again. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon washed over me exciting a smile on my lips. "Holly" I mumbled pulling her closer to me. Her head rested on my shoulder, her dark hair pulled into a messing knot on top of her head. I wasn't sure when she got back but I was sad that she didn't wake me to pick up where we had left off. It was close to 8 in the morning and needed to be at work in an hour, which sucked ass because I really just want to be with holly in bed all day. I kissed the top of her softly while untangling my limbs from hers trying my best not to wake her sleeping form. I didn't want to leave her or her bed but I couldn't be late for work.

Two months ago I would have punched anyone who said I had feelings for Holly, or if anyone had told me she was going to just get me. I would have done that 2 weeks ago really. Chris and Dov were getting suspicious of my newfound friendship since Frank and Noells wedding, asking questions, wanting to meet Holly under non-work related circumstances. This last week had been no different; Traci, Dov, and Chris had all asked me a million questions about my girlfriend. They had also demanded that I bring her to the penny for drinks one day after work. The truth is, I wasn't ready to share her with anyone. We were in a perfect bubble and I didn't want them to ruin my chances by telling her stories about the ice queen. I guess telling her about how I was when I wasn't with her because while they were start to melt together, I was still better with holly than I was with my friends.

* * *

"Gail, your phone just went off" Traci held up my phone and I read the screen. "Is My Dork, Holly?" Traci asked and I snatched my phone from her. "whats it to you?" I asked trying to walk past her to my desk where I had a mountain of paper work to fill out from todays shift. "come on Gail, we just want to meet her. Its not like we are going to interrogate her." Traci rolled her eyes at me, we had been having this conversation all day. "You have met her Trac" I huffed before unlocked my phone.

**_My dork: I had this weird dream last night…you called me your girlfriend_**

**_Officer awesome: sounds like a nightmare : )_**

**_My dork: it was nice actually._**

**_My dork: So, I would like to start this off right, well I guess we already started this off wrong_**

**_My dork: if there was a wrong way to start this off…_**

"Gail!?" Traci forced me to look up from my phone. "Wow. You're falling for her aren't you?" Traci asked and I sighed pulling my phone down. I really didn't want to deal with her right now. "Why do you say that?" I tried to play it off, how did she know I was falling for Holly. If Traci could figure it, out so quickly than Holly was going to figure it out the minuet se saw me, and would that be rushing things. Was I ready to admit to anyone that I was falling for Holly.

"I came to that conclusion by looking at the stupid grin on your face right now." Traci shook her head and walked awake. "Bring her to the penny!" Traci shot over her shoulder before disappearing into the locker room. My shift was up in 2 hours, which didn't seem to be coming fast enough. I'm not complaining entirely I had time to think about Holly, and her lips, and her hands. I felt my heart rate pick up, there would be no words when I saw her tonight, I was going to push her up against the wall, the door, the counter, really any object in proximity and keep her there until we are both to exhausted to move.

**Office awesome: it's cute that you ramble in text too.**

**My dork: Go out with me tomorrow, on a proper date?**

**Officer awesome: Yes**

**Officer awesome: Want to get a drink after work?**

**My dork: Sorry hun, I have plans with my sister tonight, but tomorrow I promise ;)**

**Officer awesome: see you then**

My good mood seemed to instantly disappear; I was going to have to wait to see her, to touch her. I already knew I was hopeless when it came to Holly. I was addicted to her, and now I had to wait to get my fix.


	4. Impatient

A/N: Not sure if i should keep writing after this, its fluffy and smutty... do read if you don't like the smutty... only read half of it, or none of it. Let me know what you think and if i should keep this going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or Gail and Holly

* * *

**Holly**

"Are you sure about dating her?" Rox asked sitting on the other side of my desk. "yeah, I really am" I smiled, we had been talking about Gail all morning. "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile this much Holly." Rox just laughed, we had been friends since my first year of med school, we had gone threw out residency together and she has been there threw break-ups, meltdowns, my highs, and all of my lows. She pushed me in the right direction when I needed it and held my hand when I went down a path I wasn't sure about. "I know it's not going easy Rox I know that. Gail is, complicated to say the least, but I'm willing to take this risk" I shrugged picking up my coffee. "if she hurts you, I'm going to kill her, or put her into a coma" Rox smiled a toothy grin and stood up. "call me later" Rox called before leaving my office.

I had a date with Gail tonight, our first date, I was slowly freaking out the closer it got to 7. I had picked out my outfit, my heals, and even my lipstick for tonight. The reservations were set, I was picking up Gail at 7 from her _frat-house_ apartment she shared with Chris and Dov. The last week had been a whirlwind of emotion and crazy work hours. I missed her when she wasn't near me and it hadn't been much this last week.

* * *

**Officer Awesome: Please don't hate me :/ **

**My Dork: why would I hate you?**

**Officer Awesome: ugh…**

I had a feeling I knew what was coming and the knot in my stomach I had been trying to detangle all day was back in full force. Gail and I had been out to dinner before, we had spent hours on the floor in my flat eating, we had met for lunch, and gone to get coffee. All of these things were normal for our friendship, but today I had been a ball of nerves. It was our first date, she was my girlfriend, and we were dating. Ok we weren't dating yet because tonight was our real first date. My phone dinged and I didn't want to look at it. Dreading the news Gail was about to deliver unceremoniously through text message.

**Officer Awesome: I have ask for a rain check on tonight, I'm tired up with work at the moment…**

I knew dating a police officer wasn't going to be easy, I knew that the fact that Gail and I both worked for the police department was going to cause issues. I didn't think it would start so soon.

**My Dork: Yeah, no worries, we can reschedule**

I typed out my response and hit send. I kicked out of my heals and changed into a pair of running shorts and a hoodie that was starting to smell perfectly like Gail. I had taken off my makeup and settled onto the couch watching a movie when my phone rang. I was sad that I wasn't getting to go on a date with Gail, but I knew that work came first right now. "Dr. Stewart" I breathed into the phone trying my best to sound like myself when really I was kinda bummed. "I'm sorry" Gail sounded small on the other end. "Gail its fine, I know work gets in the way sometimes" I heard my door bell and eyed the door suspiciously. "Hang on a second, someone's at my door" I padded across the flat and opened the door shocked to find Gail on the other side. "I have an hour, maybe" Gail grinned, in full uniform. "I'm sorry, I had to cover a shift and Chris is in the car outside, so if we get a call I can run down. But technically we are on a dinner break" Gail held up a bag with take-out containers. I couldn't contain the grin that was plastered on my face. She walked past me to the counter and started unpack the bag of food.

"Gail." I smiled as she stopped and looked up at me with a small smile. "I'm so happy you are here" I pulled her to me brushing my lips over hers lightly before really giving into the kiss. Her heavy uniform jacket was bugging the crap out of me because it was in the way of me feeling her. "Hol, I can't" Gail sucked on her bottom lip as I slid her jacket off her shoulders on the floor pulling at her collar as I my lips met hers again. "why not?" I breathed still dissatisfied with fact that I couldn't find the skin of her back or arms. Really the only exposed skin I could find were her hand and lips. "mhmm" she hummed and backed away from me. "Because if I get a call and have to leave I'm going to die babe, I can only be so worked up and god you're sexy" Gail's eyes raked over me and I felt extremely self-conscious for wearing my pajamas and no makeup. "Have you eaten?" Gail asked picking up her jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door.

"no, I was going to make a salad later" I was happy to be near her by craving more. "well stop thinking about nasty food, I brought Thai food." Gail grinned at me, I just wanted to kiss her, I wanted to take her to my room and strip her out of her uniform. My thoughts were broken when her radio crackled to life. My heart sank a little as she turned it down. "not for us" Gail smiled handing me a plate with food before settling on the couch with her food. I followed and sat next to her. "im sorry I had to cancel, I feel really bad" Gail raked her fingers threw her hair causing it to stand up, her eyes and that haircut did things to me that I couldn't explain. "Gail, its fine, really. Things are going to come up, we will learn to work around them." I smiled just happy to have her here now in any capacity.

We ate in a comfortable silence content with our closeness; once the food was gone, I leaned into her for a moment and sighed moving back to my side of the couch. "hmm?" Gail's eyes were concerned because of my sudden movement. "To much stuff on your belt" I looked down at the gun protruding from her hip. "Sorry." Gail looked at me apologetically before checking her phone. "I should get back out to Chris" she sighed standing up and semi fixing her hair. "Are you on shift tomorrow?" I asked following her to the door, not ready to let her go just yet. "I don't really know" she looked down towing at the rug next to the door. "Dov and Andy are still at the hospital so we are short people." Gail met my eyes; they were a Chrystal clear blue. "Call me when you wake up tomorrow" I smiled helping her into her jacket. "Stay safe" I fixed collar, also using it to pull her to me. "I will" she smiled before her lips met mine, it was a quick soft kiss that I wanted to deepen, but I knew she had to go.

* * *

It was six when my phone rang for the first time, I didn't even look at it, I just buried the phone under my pillow. It kept ringing for 10 minutes. At 6:15 there was an incessant knock on the door, ok it wasn't a knock someone was banging on it. "Hang on!" I yelled as I made my way down the stairs rubbing my eyes, I could feel my hair was a mess. I was angry that my perfect dream was interrupted by the stupid phone and whoever was banning on my door right now. "yeah?" I ripped the door open and Gail stormed in pulling me with her. I didn't have time to react to her being here as her lips came in contact with mine, kissing me, she was here kissing me. "you need to stop looking so fucking hot" Gail breathed pushing me back against the door. "mhhm" I pulled her closer to me, I heard the door lock but I was to busy enjoying the kiss, her lips on mine, the skin at the small of her back that my hands instinctively sought out. "Is this going to happen every time you see me in my pajamas?" I asked kissing along her jaw trying to keep her as close as possible. "Maybe" Gail laughed and kissing me again. This kiss was unlike over kisses, it wasn't soft and slow. This kiss was hungry and filled with need.

"How was your shift?" I asked gulping as she nipped at my ear, trying not to moan. "No words, no more talking" Gail grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs to my room. I obediently didn't say anything else I just watched her once we reached my bedroom. Her eyes turning cobalt blue once they locked with mine. My mouth went dry as I pulled her to me. Kissing her slowly, feeling her tongue against mine. I couldn't hold back anymore, the moan was deep and low as her hands pulled off my t-shirt. The coolness of the air caused instant goose bumps. "So fucking sexy" Gail mumbled as pulled me back to her lips. Her hot hands on my bare back did things to my knees, making me weak.

"mhhm" Gail kissed along my neck pulling me towards the bed. "Warning" she breathed watching me pull at the hymn of her shirt "hmm?" I looked up at her confused, dazed, and high on her kiss. All I wanted right now was her fucking shirt to be on the floor next to mine. "I don't really know what I'm doing" she was looking at my hands and I felt guilty all of a sudden. I may have pushed her a little to far. But wait, she start this, my shirt came off first. "Baby, we don't have to" I watched her searching her eyes. I was so turned on that I may pass out if I don't find a release soon, but I knew that I didn't want to push Gail. "Take it off" Gail almost demanded lifting her hands, I didn't hesitate, I pulled her shirt over her head revealing even more perfect porcelain sink, hard pink nipples. "I'm not stopping, I'm just saying I'm not skilled" Gail breathed kissing me again. She pulled me flush against her and I melted at the feel of her skin, pushing her back onto the bed.

Feeling her skin on my skin was a new high she was soft and smooth, a distinct contrast to her rough and sharp personality. I pressed my thigh between her legs and felt her arch into me. "God" she moaned, her eyes locking with mine before falling shut. I kissed down her jaw nipping at it softly. "Are you sure?" I breathed sucking her ear lobe into my mouth gently scraping my teeth against the soft skin. "God yes" she moaned providing me with the remaining fuel to go from a smoldering pile of coals to a raging fire. I pushed hard into the junction between her legs exciting a moan so delicious I almost lost my thoughts. "Baby, you have no idea how much I love that sound" I breathed kissing her again.

I pulled back enough to undo the button on her jeans, watching her chest rise and fall, her hard pink nipples calling my name, but I needed to get her naked before I got started. I knew that, I was only going to be pissed off if I had jeans coving my prize as I worked my way down her body. "Hurry up." Gail protested lifting her hips off the bed to help me strip her down. "Did you plan this?" I asked sucking in a breath realizing she wasn't wearing anything under her jeans, her pink lips looked delicious. "I've been planning this for three days" Gail pulled me back down onto her. Her hands digging into my back as she rolls us over. "I've been planning this since the fucking case you had to leave for the other night" she smiled and pulled off my shorts leaving me naked under her.

"Hol, you're perfect" Gail leaned forward taking my hard nipple into her mouth. "Fuck" I moaned, I felt her smile against my skin as we both fought for control. I wasn't normally one to be submissive in the bedroom. I wanted to make her cum; I wanted to taste her, to take her, but the feeling of her lips on my skin. That feeling was driving me crazy and I couldn't move. "I think you know what you're doing," I rasped feeling her hand on my lower stomach. "mhmm" I whimpered in anticipation. At this rate I wasn't going to last more than seconds, my body was on fire, and she was only adding fuel to it.

Around the time her lips encircled my clit, I blacked out, there was not thinking, not thought process, just primal noises and the amazing feeling growing deep inside me. I came hard and fast moaning her name. She watched me as I came down from my high, her hands and chin resting on my pelvic bone. "You taste so good" Gail breathed kissing my hip and I jumped. Every part of me was sensitive. I whimpered softly as she kissed her way back up my body. "Did I do ok?" Gail asked burrowing her head at the base of my neck, her weight pressed against my side. "Baby" I panted trying to catch my breath. "I don't know if you can tell," I kissing her forehead. "But you just made me cum so fucking hard" I laughed lightly running my nails up her spin. "Good" she smiled; I watched the goose bumps form on her skin and my previous need to drive her crazy came back in full force.

I gently pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, still searching her eyes for any sign that she wanted me to stop. "Gunna show me how it's done now?" Gail asked with a smirk and I rolled her nipple between my thumb and form fingers. She hissed and bit her lip. "Maybe" I breathed kissing her long and deep, massaging her nipples slowly. "mhhm" Gail moaned into my mouth before I pulled away. I kissed my away to her left nipple taking the pink nub into my mouth. I ran my tongue along its tip trying to memorize the taste of Gail's skin. I continued to kiss my way down her body noticing a 4 in scar along her hip, it made me sad for a moment knowing she had been hurt but then the smell of Gail's arousal washed over me. She smelled sweet and god I needed to taste her.

I looked up only to find Gail's eyes dark with lust watching me as she massaged her tits. "You smell so good," I breathed kissing her waiting lips. "mhhm" Gail moaned arching into me. "You taste even better" I mumbled to myself and ran my tongue along the full length of her slit. "Fuck!" Gail moaned gipping her tits harder. I took her hard clit between my lips and sucked gently feeling her hand lace in my hair. "God Holly" she moaned again, rocking towards my tongue. "Right there" she moaned causing me to smile against her. I knew she needed this, we had been on the edge of painful teasing for days now, and fate had kept ups apart. But right now, I have found heaven in the taste of her and the sound of her moaning. "Holly" she moaned again arching higher, she was close and knew exactly what she needed reach that tipping point. I slowly inserted two fingers into her feeling her contract around them. "Fuck!" she rasped louder than before as I started to slowly work in and out of her.

"HOLLY, FUCK!" she screamed and came hard as I sucked her clit into my mouth. She was shaking as I slowly pulled out of her and made my way up her body. Lying down next to her. Her breasts were red from her own abuse, I could see the hicky I had knowingly left at the base of her throat. We were both sweaty and panting. "I think you just ruined my life," Gail laughed kissing my collarbone. "How is that?" I asked running my fingers along the scare I had seen before my curiosity again peaked. "No one has ever made me cum like that babe" she breathed kissing my neck. "mhhm" I hummed and drifted to sleep, completely exhausted with Gail in my arms.


	5. Running

**AN:** Thanks for the love! i'm not a doctor, Google helped with the medical stuff. Let me know what you think, i love the feed back. any error in this are mine.

**Disclaimer: i own nothing by the words on this page...even that is questionable **

Also maybe follow me on Tumblr: link in my profile

* * *

**Gail**

When it comes to Holly, I don't seem to really think, I just do. For instances, kissing her in the interrogation room, calling her my girlfriend, and of course showing up to her flat at six in the morning and attacking her in a fire feed need to feel her. Holly had that effect on me, the words "I was like that too, before I realized I didn't like men" has been ringing in my ear for two weeks now. Being with Holly was completely unlike being with Nick or Chris. Holly was a completely new side of me; the side I let feel things and do things.

I can't seem to sleep tonight, partly because I drank three cups of coffee before leaving the station, but also, Holly talks in her sleep. Not mumbling but full on talking, this girl rambles in person, in e-mail, in text message, and in her sleep. I was tempted to have Traci pull a few of her reports for me so I could check them for rambling too. "Autopsy findings" Holly began and I cringed. "Really hol" I breathed trying to figure out a way to stop her from talking. Not only did she ramble and talk, she spoke nerd in her sleep too. "Anoxic-ischemic encephalopathy. Dehydration, Toxicology: heart blood: acetaminophen 8.8 mg/l. Urine acetaminophen detected. Cardiovascular: Heart weight 255 grams, focal pericardial adhesions, Cardiac ion channel mutation screening is negative." Holly breath was hot against my neck as she played out the autopsy for the 3rd night in a row.

"Cause of death?" I questioned knowing the answer, also knowing that it wouldn't wake her up. "Complications of Anoxic Encephalopathy" Holly answered. "of course it is" I sighed trying to find a way to fall asleep, trying to tune out Holly's continuous commentary as she redid the autopsy in her dreams. "Lungs" Holly continued hugging me tighter; I shifted my weight to get more comfortable allowing her to settle almost completely onto of me. "Tongue no significant histologic abnormalities" Holly was approaching the part of the autopsy that made me laugh every night "Bone Thoracic vertebra, sever osteoporosis" here it comes I thought to myself "breasts not remarkable" I let out a small giggle and holly fidgeted as she hugged me tighter to her. I found sleep shortly after growing more accustomed to sleeping with background commentary.

* * *

"You ok Gail?" Traci asked me the next day after shift. I knew my hair was a mess, my eyes were red, and I couldn't stifle the third yawn to overcome me in 5 minutes. "I didn't get much sleep last night" I shrugged as she made a face at me. "I don't need to hear about your sex life," she laughed sitting on the bench next to me. "God I wish that was the reason Trac, fucking holly talks in her sleep and by talking I mean does autopsies and I have a hard time tuning her out." I leaned back into my locker trying to stretch my tiered back."she does autopsy's in her sleep?" Traci asked making a disgusted face. "I KNOW!" I huffed "I just don't know how to make her stop talking, she just goes on and on and on and I'm fucking starting to dream about it too" I pulled my phone and bag out of my locker before following Traci out of the locker room. "Have you talked to her about it?" Traci asked walking out of the station. "No" I shrugged standing at the passenger side of her car. "Maybe you should try that?" Traci shrugged before unlocking it to let us both in.

She drove me to Holly's leaving me alone with my thoughts. "Talk to her about it, you look like shit" Traci laughed as I got out of the car. "Thanks" I shut the door and headed into the building. I was exhausted and had been contemplating calling Holly to say I was going to stay at my place most of the day. But I really wanted to see her, which made me realize I was quickly turning into that girlfriend. I knocked on the door softly before leaning against the wall waiting for her to answer. "Hi" she smiled sweetly when she opened the door. "You ok?" her eyes grew suspicious as they came to rest on my face. "Yeah just sleepy" I smiled pulling her into a hug letting her take most of my weight as I leaned into her. "Long shift?" holly asked as she led me into her flat, I has spent most nights here, only staying at my frat house when I worked night shifts. "Yeah" I smiled making my way to her couch which for the time being would be my saving grace. "Dinner will be here soon." Holly sat next to me kicking her feet up over my lap, as I got comfortable. This was our normal thing, I showed up, and we sat on the couch and talked waiting for food, both of us too tired to cook most nights.

"Gail" I felt holly's hand in my hair and I slowly opened my eyes. The stupid cute lopsided smirk on her lips was too adorable for just waking up. "Foods here" she laughed handing me a plate. "You can't have pizza" I eyed it, mostly checking for tomatoes be i looked at her "why not?" Holly asked sitting next to me. "Your lactose intolerant" I shrugged taking a big bite of my food. "How did you know that?" holly asked setting her plate down, that's when I noticed her slice of pizza didn't have any cheese on it. Also when I remembered she hadn't been awake when she delivered that bit of new. "You talk in your sleep," I muttered not meeting her eyes, trying to figure out how to stop myself from talking to much.

"Gail is that why you're so tired?" she asked watching me "because I'm talking in my sleep?" she looked embarrassed, like I wasn't supposed to know any of this. "I just don't want to wake you; you're so cute when you sleep." I shrugged trying to play it off, it wasn't a big deal, I would learn to sleep through it eventually I'm sure. "Gail!" holly sighed looking down. "You do autopsy's in your sleep. You know, that's kinda weird," I laughed unable to keep it in any longer, Holly fell back on the couch. "Why are you just now telling me this!?" holly asked coving her face with a pillow. "Because I think it's cute" I set my food down and crawled over her. "Because I like listening to you ramble sometimes" I shrugged "oh god" she huffed into the pillow before I pulled it away from her face, I kissed her for a moment, allowing myself to get lost in the kiss. "I'm just going to have to wear you out every night before bed." I grinned ghosting my lips over hers.

"Maybe that will stop your talking" I grinned kissing this time pressing myself between her legs. "Gail" holly rasped and I smiled. "Just a theory" I laughed sitting back up. "We may have to test it for a while" Holly smirked and I started eating again. A comfortable silence fell over us that was something that was also new to me, being with someone and not feeling awkward for not filling in the spaces. They were never empty we would steal glances at each other, just be near one and other.

"How was your day?" I asked settling into the couch once our food had been finished and our dished had been put into the washer. "Still trying to figure out the case for Traci" Holly shrugged cuddling into my side. "The unremarkable breast one?" I asked laughing. "What?" holly asked and I smiled. "I've heard the results from that autopsy like 4 times, you always stop talking at _breasts: not remarkable" _I laughed getting off the couch in search of beer. "I hate you" Holly called over the back of the couch. "no you don't" I called back from the fridge, I was going to have fun with this now, she talked about a lot of things in her sleep, things she didn't know I knew.

* * *

Unfortunately my theory didn't work, we had had sex on the couch, in the shower, and in bed, yet here holly was starting again. "Autopsy results" holly mumbled her hand finding its way under my nightshirt. "Hair: Blonde" holly pulled me tighter to her. This autopsy was new. "172 CM in height, 53 kilos" holly breathed running her fingers along the scare on my side. "12 CM scar on left abdomen." I froze; holly was doing an autopsy on me in her sleep. "Mhhm, baby what's wrong?" holly mumbled kissing my neck. "You ok? You're tense?" holly seemed to wake up more. "I have to get into work" I breathed quickly reaching for my phone and getting out of bed. "That sucks" holly mumbled and hugged my pillow tighter. I had to get out of there; I had to get away, the scar, the autopsy in her sleep. God I wanted to pass out, this, this was me running.


	6. Worrying

**AN: second chapter today...kinda sorta long...Review it!? Maybe...let me know what you think so far, maybe i need to change the pace?**

**Disclaimer: I wished i owned the show...but alas, i do not.**

* * *

**Holly**

Gail and I have had a total of two fights thus far, for the 5 months we had been together I consider that a good thing since she wants to revert to being a cat. The first fight we had was the "_we are having fun_" fight from the penny the night she met my friends. Which ended in the "_your my girlfriend, we've not the friends, more than "fun" make up sex_". The second fight was the _"YOU DID AND AUTOPSY IN YOUR SLEEP FIGHT."_ That was the one I felt bad about, because I can't control my curiosity sometimes, and well when I have a bone I run with it. This fight ended in the "_when I'm ready I'll tell you ok?" _not as good as make up sex but still up there.

By the way Gail was staring at me, I knew we were about to have fight number three. "really?" Gail eyed me, she was still holding her shirt in her hands. We had just gotten back from and early dinner before she started the night shift. "why wont you just tell me?" I asked looking at the scar on her hip. This was about to be the "_its been months, let me in" _fight. " because I don't want to" she pulled her shirt on quickly. The scar was deep, no that old, and was obviously fixed with a lot of stiches. She squirmed every time I kissed it, tensed when I touched it, and bushed me off when I asked about it.

"Holly, I don't want to talk about it." She picked up her bag and waited for me to get off her bed. "so it's no longer baby?" I asked rolling my eyes. In the last three months the only time she called me Holly, or Dr. Stewart was at work. "yeah, right now its Holly" she shrugged shaking her head and walking out of her room. The _frat house_ smelled like boy, but we had made an equal effort to spend time here and at my place as much as we both hated it because as Gail put it. _if I don't stay there I'm wasting my money on rent, _she was right, and neither of us were ready for the living together step in this relationship.

"Babe!" I called after her only to be met by the sound of her front door slamming. "Fuck" I muttered and pulled my shoes on. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. "Everything ok?" Chloe asked looking into the room. She was nice, but like Gail, I could only take her in small portions. "yeah, just a disagreement." I played it off and left the apartment. Being there was weird without my girlfriend. Sure, I had spent enough time with her friends to start calling them my own friends, but really, we weren't close enough to be hanging out without Gail stage.

* * *

**Dr. Hot Stuff: I'm sorry :) (can you feel my puppy dog eyes)**

It had been 2 days since Gail had left me alone in her room, and 4 hours since my last text, which like the other 5 had gone unanswered, like my e-mail, and 2 voicemails. It was officially the longest amount of time we had gone without as much as a text message. My next resort would be to start sending I'm sorry flowers to work, to her house, and downright stalking her. My world wasn't right without her, I felt off balance and unable to catch my breath. I was starting to think something bad had happened. But surly Dov, Chris, Andy, or Traci would have told me right!? Maybe I should start texting them in a few hours if I hadn't heard anything.

I tried to focus on work because there were cases to be solved, criminals to be caught, and the public to be protected…but there was also the pixie cut blonde who was plaguing my thoughts. Why was I so transfixed on the stupid scar on her hip? Maybe it was because she refused to tell me about it, or because the doctor in me needed to know the medical history behind it.

* * *

My phone chirped and I almost face planted during my frenzy to get to it, my heart hoped it was Gail. That somehow my constant thought of her had telepathically transferred my apology and she wanted to let me make it right.

**You can cuff me any time: So just a heads up…my brother is on his way to find you**

I felt myself panic, she was hurt, and it wasn't good. Why did I have to push her to the point of walking out? My palms started sweating, I felt my pulse quicken, my mind start to race. Not in the good way like when Gail and I started sexting, this was sheer fear that something bad had happened.

**Dr. Hot Stuff: Are you ok?**

Somehow, I had managed to type that out with only one question when really I had a million to ask. I had to stop myself from calling Steve and demanding and update on Gail, was she ok, and was she hurt. My phones chirp brought me out of my internal panic attack.

**You can cuff me any time: Dandy, stuck in a van on surveillance with Trace…May just kill myself by blunt force trauma to the temple with my phone if she doesn't shut up soon.**

I laughed at that, typical Gail response. She was talking again, that had to be a good thing right? She wasn't super angry, she didn't hate me? We weren't over? A million new questions came to mind as I read and reread her text message trying to find a hiding fuck off holly in it. But I didn't see one, then again Gail was a master as brushing people off.

**Dr. Hot Stuff: I like your new name in my phone :)**

Maybe that will lighten the mood a little, I hadn't noticed the name until after our dinner the other night, until I was trying to get ahold of her to apologize. The new picture was also pretty hot, her in my bathtub the bubbles barely coving herself.

**You can cuff me any time: GTG can't keep texting**

And there it was, the new brush off, I was going crazy without Gail and I needed to see her. I had to make it right between us, I needed to stop touching, kissing, and asking about the fucking scare that had caught and ignited my curiosity. "Holly, you got a moment?" Steve stood in the doorway to the lab. "is everything ok?" I asked trying to hid my panic. Gail may have said she was in a van with trace, but that didn't do much to ease my mind as to her wellbeing. Van could after all be code for ambulance.

"Just came to chat" he shrugged sauntering around the room for a moment. Gail and Steve were a lot alike I came to notice in our few encounters. While Steve was naturally more open with everyone and Gail was closed off, there were almost the same person; they had a sharp wit that almost gave me whiplash. "ok?" I eyed him setting my phone down sitting by the exam table in the middle of the room.

"I've been told to deliver this" Steve set a file on the table between us. "Holly, I think my sister has feeling for you she won't admit to" Steve sighed keeping his hand on the folder. "I think you have the same feelings" he met my eyes and I wanted to look down. I did have feeling I hadn't talked about but Gail was currently blowing me off and I couldn't let him know this. "My sister" Steve started "Gail" he sighed "she had been through a lot, our parents aren't the most loving people, well they are but not in the traditional good job, you did great kinda way." Steve watched me, Gail rarely talked about her high-ranking parents, I figured it was for a reason. "They showed their love and support through pushing us down a path of honor in our family, and that has been more of a shoving match with Gail" Steve picked at the edges of the folder and removed his hand.

"This file, this is Gail's file that she asked me to lift off of my mother" Steve looked at it like it was now going to bite him. "It holds her past inside, and if you're not willing to stick with her." His hand covered the file again, I couldn't meet his eyes. "if you're not planning on this being more than "fun" you better tell me so I can take this back with me" he let out in a long breath. He seemed defeated, but also like a pit bull. "If you read this and use it against her, as a reason to leave her, so help me I will make your life hell" Steve pulled the file back to him. "Do you get that?" Steve asked, his voice has the same sharp bite that Gail's did when she was upset. "Steve?" I met his eyes. "I'm in love with Gail, I want nothing more than to protect her from the world and show her that" I could feel my eyes water up, I tears threatening to flow over.

"Holly, I like you, I like the person Gail is since she found you." Steve sighed running his fingers over the _confidential _stamp onto of the folder. "Just don't break her" he breathed, he sounded small, like his secrets were hidden in the folder as well. "You have the power to wreck her, I don't know if you know that but you leaving her would ruin whatever heart she has after what she has been through, her will to go on." Steve pushed the folder to me. "She's happy when she talks about you, she isn't pushing people away, she's been pulling us in" Steve's eyes were heave with tears. "Don't break her" he sighed and walked out of my lab.

* * *

I was sitting at home, eyeing the folder on my coffee table. After Steve left my lab I had called it a day, packing up my things, the folder, and heading home. I felt like somehow opening it was going to be like opening Pandora's box, that once I knew what was in the text I wasn't going to be the same, I wasn't going to feel the same. I'm 100% positive my heart was Gail's, I hadn't told her that just yet, but I knew it was hers. It had been hers since she called me her girlfriend. "Come on holly, I can't be that bad" I shrugged picking up the file and pushing my glasses up my nose.

Just as I was about to open the file my phone went off startling me.

**Officer Epstein: CAN YOU AND GAIL KISS AND MAKE UP NOW? SHE IS DRIVING US CRAZY**

Dov's was the first of 8 unread texts, I decided I needed to read them all before the file.

**DET. T. Nash: Gail is using "medical jurisprudence" in her everyday banter, just and FYI**

I smiled at that one, remembering that first day in the woods.

The next one instantly wiped the smile off my face

**DET. T. Nash: What's going on with you and Gail, did you break up? **

**Officer Diaz: I know Gail is a lot to handle at once, I'm hoping you don't let this get in the way. You make her happy. **

**Steve: Don't read the file if you don't plan to make if right Holly**

Great, now I was getting the talk from everyone, just what I needed, Gails friends, the cops, telling how I should feel.

**You can cuff me any time: when you read the file call me if you still want to try this…**

Gail's text made me sad; she thought some words on a page were going to change the last few months with us. That her brother's threats and her friend's threats were going to rip us apart.

**Dr. Hot Pants: can you just tell me what going on Gail; I don't think your friends like me very much.**

I stared at my phone for 10 minutes and there was no answer, I figured it was going to stay that way until I told her I had read the file that seemed to gain a million pounds now sitting in my lap. I guess sometimes to learn about the people you love you have to trust the way they tell you about them.

I opened the folder and settled into bed.

PG. 1.

Gail Peck

Office of 15th Division started 2010 2nd in class. Mother Spr. Intendant Peck. Father inspector Peck. Brother. Detective Peck.

Age: 24 (2011)

Rank: Rookie (2011)

Rank: Police Constable (2013)

Description: 170 CM, Blonde, Blue Eyes, Caucasian

Alias: N/A

ICE contact: Mother/Father

Badge Number: 8727 Toronto Police

Affiliation: Metropolitan Police Service Division 15


	7. Worrying II

AN: sorry for the cliff hanger on the last chapter, i had major writers block and didn't know where it was going. so as a birthday present from me on my b-day to you... here is part two.

**Disclaimer: owning this show is not something i do...**

* * *

**Holly**

I couldn't get myself to turn the page; Pg.1 had a picture of Gail right out of the academy, from her high school graduation, and a recent photo of her after her emotional haircut. I had been staring at them for over an hour, thinking about all the amazing things I had done with Gail.

**You can cuff me any time: So do you still want to talk now that you know all my secrets?**

**Dr. Hot Stuff: This file won't change that Gail, I want to see you**

**You can cuff me any time: You haven't been through it all. Thought you would have treated it like a science experiment and read it all in one go. Finish it and get back to me.**

**Dr. Hot Stuff: Gail, please come over, I want to see you.**

There wasn't an answer; I had been staring at the first page of the file for 2 hours now. At the pictures. I guess it was time to turn the page. To read it and then go find Gail.

Pg. 2

Gail S. Peck

Top 10% of graduating high school class

Top 3% of Undergraduate Class

Second in class Police academy

Previous relationships within the department:

Officer Chris Diaz

Officer Nick Collins (Prior Engagement) Armed forces deployed to Afghanistan

Dr. Holly F. Stewart Forensic Pathologist 15th Davison (currently dating)

My name was in the file, Gail's parents knew about us, did Gail know they knew about us. I wanted to call her and ask her that. But I was going to wait, I was going to finish reading and go find her, screw every form of communication I needed to see her face to face. I need to touch her something, this wasn't over.

Pg. 15

Office Gail S. Peck was abducted from the home of fellow Office Andrea McNally drugged and kept hostage by Ross Perik a cab driver not previously suspected in the high-end call girl disappearances. Office McNally was drugged by Gail's attacker as well after attempting to prevent the abduction on her arrival home. Detective Jerry Barbed was pronounced DOA at the house of Ross Perik (COD: sever blood loss from stab wound to the abdomen).

That was what I had understood from the report, most of it didn't stick, but Gail was the officer that had been kidnaped, beaten, and assaulted. I had heard about the case around the office when I started but I never put two and two together. The photos of Gail after the abduction made me cry; someone had hurt her, not on accident but had actually hurt her. The wound on Gail's side was from the abduction in her attempt to fight Perik to help Detective barber she had been cut by his knife.

Pgs. 17-26

Were crime scene photos, and evidence photos, and picture of Gail's wounds. I wanted to crawl into the pictures and hold her, to tell her it was going to be ok. But I knew that I needed to finish reading the file and go find Gail, to return it to her and to hold her in my arms.

Pg. 27 was on me, my breath hitched and I stared at the page. I was a bigger part of the file than just a name, part of me worried about the information that was in there, what was found out.

Dr. Holly Faye Stewart

Birth Name: Trinity Ann Dawson

Born: Vancouver BC

Age: 31 (2014)

Valedictorian from UMASS Massachusetts MD Pathology

Mother: Shannon M. Scott

Father: Jason P. Stewart

Siblings: Bailey M. Stewart (Age: 26)

Status: Adopted

Biological Parents: U/K all files prior to college sealed

Notes: Good credit, outstanding reputation in her occupational field, home owner.

My badge picture was paper clipped at the top of the page, along with my transcripts from school and a letter of recommendation from a few of my professors. I felt violated, like Gail knew all of this about me and I didn't know she knew, and she was hiding things from me. Maybe I wouldn't hug her after all. I needed answers. My information was the last part of the file. I closed it, got out of bed and shoved my feet into a pair of slip on driving shoes.

I was no longer on a mission to lay eyes on Gail, to hug her, holder her, I needed to know why her mother had all of my information and I didn't know about it before. Once I was in my car I was in full on anger mode, I was a part of Gail's file, and I didn't know she knew about my family, my adoption, my gpa. I drove to her apartment and didn't bother knocking; I stormed in and was met by Chris that instinctively reached to his hip for the gun that wasn't there. "Sorry" I stopped, forgetting it wasn't just Gail who lived her for a moment. "She's in there" he pointed to her room and his posture relaxed. "Thank you." I huffed and walked into the room. Gail was pulling on a t-shirt fresh out of the shower.

"For fuck sake don't you knock!?" she barked and I held up the file. "How long have you known?" I asked tempted to throw it at her. "Known what?" Gail asked her posture ridged, like Chris she was in attack mode. "Don't play stupid, you had this delivered to me so you had to know all about me to have a fucking file on me too" I threw the folder on the bed and Gail looked mortified. "You're in that?!" she asked ripping the file open and scattering the pages around. "You didn't know?" I asked crossing my arms watching her. "Fuck Holly do you think I'm stupid, why would I give you a file that you were in?" she stopped on the page and sighed.

"That's a new game" she sighed and the towel around her waist fell away. She was wearing black boy shorts and I couldn't help my stare. "I'm sorry; I didn't know my mother had looked into you." Gail put all of the papers back in the folder and threw it on her dresser. "I couldn't tell you about what happened and I figured you were just going to keep asking about the fucking scar." Gail pulled on a pair of sweats and just watched me. "I don't know what's on that page, or that that page even existed holly." Gail looked defeated, her ridged posture fading away leaving her looking tired and hurt.

"Why did you think that my knowing about the abduction would change us?" I asked trying to take down my defenses. Gail didn't know about the page, she didn't know about any of it. "Because that changed all of my relationships." She sighed sitting on her bed, she winced, and great she really was hurt. "What happened?" I asked trying not to sound panicked; my earlier rage was now worry. "Nothing" Gail glared at me she wasn't over what had happened but I was quickly forgetting it. "Gail" I could play this game too. "Bruised ribs, we took fire today" she watched me and I felt my breath hitch. "Gail" I was about to start crying she was shot, she had been shot. "I'm fine, I took a bullet to the vest, and the bruise is." She sighed and I rushed her, slowly pushing her back on the bed and lifting her shirt. "Fuck" I breathed seeing the deep blue mark on her side. I could see where the bullet hit and that the bruise wasn't anywhere near done forming.

"You didn't tell me" I looked at her and she covered her face. "You needed to read the file" she was stubborn. "For fuck sake Gail, you're hurt and you didn't call me!" I pulled her shirt back down; I couldn't look at the bruise any more. "We are supposed to tell each other thing. " I wiped my face and I was crying, when did that happen, when did I start crying. "I'm sorry." She sighed moving her hands. "Fuck, holly I'm fine, I'm sorry, I didn't." she started and I stormed out of the room. "HOLLY!" Gail called after me and I stopped letting the broken sob escape my lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would want to talk to me after reading about the abduction" Gail reached for me and I shook my head. I couldn't let her touch me, not right now.

"You know what I've dealt with the last 2 days?" I asked backing away from her. "Threats from your brother, your friends, and then finding out your mother dug into my past. All because I wanted to know what had hurt you. You want me to feel bad about wanting to know why you have a fucking scar on your hip Gail?!" I asked shaking my head. "I'm in love with you and you're pushing me away" I couldn't stop the words even if I had tried. They came spilling out the way my tears did, without any knowledge or permission from my brain.

"You love me?" Gail asked I could see the cocky smile playing at the corners of her lips. "What do you think Gail?" I asked trying to hide the panic I my voice, I didn't mean to say it, I couldn't stop crying. "Good" she walked towards me pulling me to her before I could pull away. "Because I love you too" her breath was warm on my lips before she kissed me. That kiss was all I needed, my worry, my anger, my frustration was melting away. "I'm sorry." Gail looked down when we pulled apart. "I don't know how to talk about the abduction, or my feelings, or how to make you not worry when and if I get hurt" she hugged me her right arm holding me desperately tight. "When I'm afraid to lose something, I tend to push them away" her left hand found the skin at the base of my spine and I could feel myself melt into her. My tears had stopped my breathed was calming down. Fuck, I almost hated that she could do this to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Gail kissed my shoulder causing me to shutter. "Back to baby are we?" I asked trying to Gain a small bit of composer. Grasping desperately at the edges of my anger that were lingering. She had been hurt; she had walked out, and had been pushing me away, but most of all she had been shot and didn't call me. "Mhhm" she hummed nipping at my jaw. "Don't" I breathed trying to pull away from her. "Why not?" Gail asked, her eyes darkening with need. "Because I'm still upset with you." I sighed. "Gail, you have to start telling me things, disappearing and sending your brother to tell me if I hurt you he will make my life hell. That not going to make us work" I managed to pull completely away from her leaving some space between us. "Can we go back to yours?" she asked unable to meet my eyes. "Can we go to your place and talk?" she was playing with the hymn of her shirt.

"Yes" I nodded and followed her out to my jeep. The emotional roller coaster I had been on, that we had been on the last 48 hours was exhausting, but I also knew my ride wasn't over. We had only just scratched the surface; the real information had yet to come out. I needed to tell Gail about my parents, and Gail needed to tell me about the abduction. I guess our bubble was about to be ripped apart, there was too much unshared, too much left unexpressed. My only issue was the fact that I wasn't sure my resolve would last, could I hold off and talk to her or were we going to get to my place and end up in bed for the next three days.


	8. Defending

**Holly**

I guess I should have realized that when you're shot at there are things you have to do, like x-rays and hospital visits. Pain meds… I'm a doctor, I should know better. But then again when it comes to Gail, I don't normally think things through I guess. Gail made it to my couch before falling asleep almost right after sitting down. I wanted to talk to her about everything, but she was sleep, her short hair going every direction all wrapped in a blanket. She looked peaceful, but I knew with a bruised rib, sleeping on an uncomfortable couch wasn't going to do her any good.

"Gail" I ran my fingers threw her hair trying to tame some of the mess. "I don't wanna" she mumbled and I smiled at her. Typical Gail, hard as hell to wake up. "Honey, we should get you up to bed" I waited for her to open her eyes. "Fine, you're lucky I like your bed" she huffed and opened her eyes just enough to show me she was awake. "Come on" I laughed helping her off the couch. It was hard to be mad at her right now. Part of me know that when she woke up the emotions were going to run on high because I wasn't sure how much of this she was going to remember.

I tucked Gail in bed and walked down stairs to make some tea, it was 4 in the morning and I was wide awake. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep; I may as well get some work down while I have the energy. My mind kept wandering back to the file, my information, how Gail's mom found my birth name. My records were sealed. The banging on my door brought me of my thoughts, and franking this six in the morning thing was starting to get old. First Gail, now whoever else was at my door? "Can I help you?" I opened the door to find Steve and Traci looking worried.

"Do you know where Gail is?" Steve asked rubbing his face. "What is it with your family banging on my door at this ungodly hour that seems ok?" I sighed leaning against the door I wasn't exactly inclined to be nice to him right now. "Do you know where she is?" He asked again, his tone less protective brother more, Detective Peck. "she is upstairs asleep" I stepped aside letting them into my flat, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, Steve wasn't exactly team holly. "Chris said you guys got into a fight and then he couldn't find Gail." Traci sat at counter eyeing me. "I know you guys don't like me or whatever, but don't go all detective on me, I could do without the interrogation" I shook my head putting the kettle on the stove. "I don't want to see my sister get hurt" Steve looked sad, defeated almost. His constant change in mood was starting to make me sea sick. "She smiles when she talks about you, and has been generally more open the last few months and then the other day." He looked at Traci "you guys got into some fight or whatever and the super guarded snappy Gail came back in full swing, telling me to get her file and show you all her secrets because you really just needed to know" Steve tone was getting angrier by the word. "I know" I signed chewing on my lip. "I kept asking about the scar on her side" I watched him, waiting for him to respond. For him or Traci to offer some insight into the situation.

"It hurts me to know that Gail was hurt, and is still hurting Steve. I love her, and that file, it's not going to change anything about it." I shook my head realizing I was talking to brick wall sr and his girlfriend detective best friend. "So cut the protective big brother bull shit." I made another cup of tea for myself and offered one to Traci. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her safe, and make her happy because she makes me happy." I set a cup in front of Steve seeing Gail come down the stairs. "You better" Steve muttered eyeing the tea. "Steven" Gail groaned stopping just out of my reach. "You never did this to Chris hell to Nick" she was upset and I didn't blame her. "So shut the fuck up, don't treat Holly like the enemy." Gail glanced at me for a second I could see the smirk on her lips and she slapped Steve upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh; it was such a Gail thing to do. "Teat my girlfriend right or get out of her house." Gail walked over to me and smiled, Steve looked shocked and Traci and I were laughing.

"I'm just looking out for you Gail" Steve rubbed his head glaring at her, his glare was like a hurt puppy, he had nothing on Gail's ice queen stare. "I don't need you to do that because I love holly, and I know she won't hurt me on purpose Steve, we aren't perfect but that is the last time I'll hear you threaten her or try to demean our relationship." Gail leaned into my side and I smiled. The lack of contact the last 3 days was starting to wear on me; the warmth radiating from her was like pulling on my favorite sweater. I was also really happy to hear her say she loved me. "I'm sorry holly" Steve breathed looking at his tea. "We were just worried, Gail doesn't let people in and she had let you in." Steve met my eyes and chewed on his lip. "We all want you guys to work, we want you both to be happy because seeing you two together it's pretty amazing." Steve smiled then, it seemed to crack the brick wall exterior he had been wearing the past few days. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass, I haven't been there to protect my sister when she needed me most and I regret that. So I guess I'm trying to make up for that in some way but taking it out on you isn't right" Steve looked at tracie before taking her hand.

"We should get to work, we are going to be late" she smiled tugging him out of his chair. "Are you ok, do you need anything?" Traci asked looking at Gail she was here to prevent Steve from getting upset, and to make sure Gail was ok. "No, but thank you." She smiled moving from my side to make some tea. "Call us if you do. We should have dinner next week." Traci laughed trying to ease the lingering tension in the room. "Friday?" Gail asked looking at me then at Traci. "Sounds good, we will figure out the rest later" Traci pulled Steve out of my flat and Gail let out a breath she seemed to be holding. "You ok?" I asked looking at my feet. "I need aspirin, and then I think we need to talk" Gail shrugged making her way to bathroom upstairs. "Ok" I nodded walking to the couch waiting for her to join me. I was nervous now, I didn't know what to say, how to start.

"Good morning by the way" Gail sat next to me and kissed my cheek quickly. "Good morning" I smiled turning to capture her lips before she pulled away laughing. "Trying to distract me?" she asked leaning back into the armrest of the couch facing me. "No" I smiled watching her pull the covers over her lap. She looked so comfortable and at ease, something I wasn't used to seeing; but there was a fire in her eyes that scared me a little. "So I guess we need to talk." I breathed mirroring her position.


	9. Learning

**AN: Thanks for sticking with the story thus far, let me know what you think!**

**This is the second chapter today :)**

**Disclaimer: On the list of things I own, Rookie Blue is sadly not there**

* * *

**Gail**

I don't think either one of us was ready to start this conversation, but she needed to know about the abduction, about my life, all the things that I hid from the world. "Growing up, my parents" I breathed looking into my tea "they didn't really give me a choice. I was going to follow in the family footsteps, I would join the force and I would be a cop and move up the ranks." I chewed on my lip. "it didn't really bother me because I wanted to be a cop, I got to see work they did, I got to do ride alongs. I love being a cop" I looked up at holly, her warm eyes searching my face. "I was asked to go under cover and help find a guy who was abducting and killing pretty high end call girls. The operation was a bust and I went to Andy's place after, that when the cab drive came and attacked me." I sighed "Gail, you don't have to tell me about this, I read the file, you don't need to talk about it" Holly breathed playing with the ends of the blanket on her lap. "I need to though" I sighed. "I know I'm probably going to cry, but you just need to let me finish ok?" I asked unable to meet her eyes. "Ok" she nodded concerned etched all over her face. "I have nightmares about it sometimes, about being tied to a table in his basement, drugged, all of it" I set my tea on the table, I was shaking and I just needed to not be holding it.

"After what happened with Oliver, after the ford case." I sighed "those memories came back; I wanted to change it all. My breakdown in your bathroom holly" I sighed chewing on my lip "could have been worse" I ran my fingers threw my hair, I couldn't tell her all the details, my fear when I saw jerry bleeding. The feel that no one was going to find me that I was going to die that way. I needed to tell her why she meant too much to me.

"You saved me in a way, because kissing you in the interrogation room seemed to ground me. Gave me something to look forward to." I felt Holly shift on the other end of the couch. "I don't know how to talk about it, I don't know how to let people see that side of me and you didn't run" I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. "No one has ever grounded me the way you do. My parents pushed me, Chris tried to but it wasn't working, nick broke me, and Steve feels guilty because he couldn't protect me." I tried to blink back the tears.

"When you asked about the scar I was afraid that you finding out about all of it. That is would change us, because you would see just how damaged I really am, one more hit and I could shatter. My parents didn't talk about it, they just referred me to a shrink. My mom didn't even come to see me in the hospital after the abduction. She told me I needed to just be strong and deal with it." I let out a shaky breathe wiping away the tears that were falling down my face. "Gail" holly shifted and pulled me to her. "I love you, and I would never let that get between us. I'm sorry that I pried but baby I'm not your parents, or nick, or Chris. You have to trust that what I feel for you is never going to change" she held me tight against her. "I'm sorry that my mom dug into you too. God I didn't know she had information on you." I breathed settling against her. I missed being next to her, I seemed to fit perfectly in her arms. She was the gravity that kept me from floating away, from every truly running away. We sat in silence for a while, my breathing evening out, my tears stopped falling.

"You're mom has information on me that no one should have access to" holly breathed after a while, her fingers running small circles along my lower back. "I was adopted when I was 3 months old, my parents, my birthparents were killed in a drive by" Holly's hand came flat against my lower back. "They were drug dealers, or at least that's what the police report says." Holly sighed "my mom and dad, they never talked about it. But they didn't stop me from asking questions, they just never brought it up." Holly's voice was low like she was trying to remember it. "I'm sorry holly" I squeezed her hand gently. "I'm not ashamed of my past, I know my parents don't define me because I was raised by amazing people" holly's fingers started again with their thoughtless patterns. Her fingers started a slow fire under my skin, a fire that would burn for week if not years.

"When I was 16 all of my records were sealed and my parents moved us to Toronto." Holly shifted and laid next to me, she fidgeted for a moment before pulling me back into her arms. Her fingers go back to their lazy pattern making on my back. "My name was in the police reports, the whole things was gang related. And someone found out what my new name was." Holly's eyes looked distant. 'they came after my family threatening us and demanding money, my mom was too afraid to stay in Vancouver, that if we stayed something was going to happen to me, or to my sister, to them." She sighed "we all have pasts Gail; we all have things that we keep close to the chest, but we tell each other things." She turned and nuzzled into my neck. "We don't have to tell each other everything, but know that I'm here, I'll keep your nightmares away" her voice was fading. "Because I love you." I felt her whole body relaxed next to me and I knew she had fallen asleep.


	10. Needing

**AN: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, IT MAY BE KINDA SAPPY SMUTTY :)**

**Review it? Follow it? Favorite it? i love hearing for all you lovely people who had taken time out of your lives to read my Officer Lunchbox ramblings.**

**Disclaimer: I wished for the rights Rookie Blue for my birthday and didn't get them so i still don't own it.**

* * *

**Gail**

I don't know when I fell asleep, but between the feel of Holly's warm breathe on my neck and the emotions of the morning I wasn't surprised that I had. I was clinging to her for dear life right now. "Gail" Holly breathed against my neck. "Baby, you're having a nightmare" tried to wake me. I could hear her in my dream but I couldn't move. I can't tell you what my dream was, all I knew was everything was black, I couldn't see anything, I could hear the pain in her voice, Holly's dream voice. She was close, but I couldn't find her.

_"Gail!" she screamed and I franticly reached out for her, she screamed again. "HOLLY!" I called back trying to get to her. But I couldn't move. "Help me!" she called out again and I heard gunshots. My heart was racing, I had to get to her she was hurt. "Baby!" I called out again and it was quiet, I could move again, it was still all black but I could move. "Holly!?" I frantically reached out until I felt her, the wetness coming from her side. "Holly!?" I panicked, she didn't answer, she wasn't moving, and I couldn't find a pulse. "HOLLY, STAY WITH ME!" I called and trying to find the source of what I assumed to be blood._

"Gail!" Holly shook my slightly and I woke up, my face was hot with tears and my heart was racing. "Hey" Holly ran her hand along my back and I ripped her shirt up fanatically searching her for the source of the blood. "Baby, I'm fine" she pulled me into her arms and I tried to catch my breath. "It was just a nightmare, your fine" Holly breathed holding me tight against her. "It was so real hol" I kissed her neck softly. "You were hurt" I mumbled running my hand along her side. "Was talking about it too much?" Holly asked kissing my forehead, I was trying to calm my nerves, my heart, my breathing. "I think the past few days have been too much." I sighed looking up at her, meeting her warm eyes. "I'm sorry for acting like a three year old." I let my thumb graze the underside of breast. "For running, I don't want to run from you because I'm drawn to you" I breathed against her neck kissing her throat up to her chin.

"Staying away from you for three days" I kissed along her jaw, she tastes like cinnamon. "That was hard because I just wanted to come and kiss you." I let my hand come up and cup her breast her hard nipple pressing into my palm. "Being away from you" I settled on top of her watching her eyes flutter closed. "It makes me homesick" I pushed her legs apart with my knee and shifted between them. I could feel Holly's breath quicken. "I'm sorry for waking you" I searched her face seeing her eyes open again; I could see her eyes darken. Lust, love, need that's what I saw in them and I'm sure it was equally reflected in my eyes. "Sometimes when I wake up like this" I breathed hearing my own voice drop while running my hands along her sides. "I just need to feel you" I kissing her then, running my tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance to her mouth. "Mhhm" Holly moaned as I pressed into her center. "In love you Gail" Holly breathed pulling off my shirt. Her warm hands running up my back as I settle back on top of her. "I love you too" I kissed her again; feeling her against me was intoxicating.

I was addicted to everything Holly, her breath, her taste, her feel. I needed her in my life. Holly's hand ran over my bruise lightly and I sighed into our kiss. My hand slipped between us I traced the waistband of her shorts. "Mhhhm" she hummed trying to find the function on my thigh. "Please?" she asked pulling away from me, her hands running through my hair. I slipped my hand between her shorts and her skin and smiled. She was so wet. "God you feel good" I kissed her again and feeling her fingers grip my hair. Holly's tongue fought for dominance and I willingly gave it to her. Her hands keeping my lips attached to hers.

"Oh god" she ripped her mouth from min and her hips arched off the couch. "God your sexy" I smiled and took advantage to latch my lips to her pulse point not slowing my attach on her clit. "Harder!" Holly moaned and I smiled against her skin and started to slam my fingers into her harder feeling her tighten around them. I kissed my way across her shoulder happy to see her gripping the pillow under her head. "Mhhm" she moan, I knew she was close, I could tell by the way her hips were rising to meet my thrusts and her breaths were shallow. I bent down enough to take her nipple into my mouth and bite down soft. "Fuck!" she bucked and I felt her clamp down on my fingers. I slowed my stokes brining her back down and smiled. "So you hot when you cum" I peppered kisses along her chest feeling her shake with the aftershocks as I pull out of her.

She looked sleepy again, a happy post orgasm daze falling over her. "Come here" Holly pulled me to her and I winced. "Oh my god" she looked panicked. "It's ok, just need to take my pain meds" I breathed sitting up. "Gail" Holly watched me with concern. "I'm fine, promise" I pulled my shit back on slowly trying to limit my movemnts. "Ima go get some water, want some?" I asked standing up and walking into the kitchen. I tried to blink back the pain but it was proving me be a little too much. Holly had gripped me right over the bruise "Shit" I breathed leaning against the counter. "Why didn't you call me?" Holly asked from the door way, she was playing with the hymn of her shirt. "I didn't want you to worry." I sighed trying to catch my breath. "It wasn't that bad, just a bruise, I didn't think you needed to worry." I pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me, the way I walked out, the less than caring text messages, Steve being and ass" I leaned back against the counter and picked at the label on the water. I felt bad for how the last few days had gone. I knew it was 100% my fault because my own walls wouldn't let me just freely open up about the abduction. "Don't do it again" Holly walked up to me and took my head in her hands her thumbs stroking my cheeks. "I love you Gail, and I care about you so much, and I'm going to worry." She looked into my eyes and I chewed on my lip. "It comes with being your girlfriends, you're a cop, and I'm going to worry. Until you have a job that doesn't require you to wear a bullet proof vest all day I'm going to worry." Her eyes were warm and kind. "And I know how much you love your job, so you don't get to tell me not to worry. My worry is mine" she sighed and I kissed me softly. "Just do your best to come home to me, but I swear Gail if you get hurt again and I don't get a phone call I'm going to hurt you worse" she laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I've never had someone who has cared so much before; I don't know how to do that, to tell you everything, to ease your worry." I nuzzled into her neck. "I promise I'll tell you" I ran my hands along her back and breathed her in. "good" she smiled against my shoulder. "Let's get you into the shower and then get back to yours so we can get your pain meds" Holly smiled taking my hands and leading me upstairs. "Holly" I stopped her just outside of her bathroom door. "Yeah babe?" she asked looking at me. "Don't give up on me; please don't let me ruin this?" I asked feeling my eyes well up. "Gail, you're staying in your damn tree" she laughed and pulled me into her bathroom. I had never been in a relationship like this, I had never loved anyone the way I loved Holly, and I was going to try my hardest not to ruined it.

But I had a list of things to correct before I could promise myself that I wouldn't ruin us.

1) Get over my shit  
2) Talk to my mother  
3) Yell at her about looking into Holly  
4) Deal with Steve  
5) Seal the cracks so I don't have the option to shatter


	11. Missing

AN: sorry for the longer then normal gap between updates, currently in a sling, with on usable arm (go me!) so typing isn't the easiest thing... next chapter should be up soon though because most of its done!

**Disclaimer: I asked a magic gene for the rights to the show and he laughed at me and disappeared, so I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Holly**

Our weekend was filled with more talking then I think Gail and I have ever done, and cuddling on the couch. I have to admit the drugged Gail was adorable and also kinda needy. But I don't mind, we were talking and getting over our baggage. Something I was so very grateful for considering the past week or so that had been a roller coaster of emotions.

Today though, today Gail was back at work, back in uniform, with a gun strapped to her waist, and a bulletproof vest. I was back at work, in my lab in the calm and quiet. It seemed that the preverbal dust had settled and we were still standing. There were some cracks in our foundations but we were working to seal them and make sure they didn't spread

"Dr. Stewart?" I looked up at the door and smiled, Traci there stood with two cups of coffee and I wanted the coffee she held to be mine. "Detective Nash" I nodded and pulled off my gloves, I had been finishing up the last autopsy for the day "I have your DNA results" I walked to my desk that was cluttered with half-finished notes, discarded journal articles, and files. I quickly shuffled threw it all finding the file that was for Traci.

"And I have coffee for you" Traci held the cup out to me. "Thank you." We traded her my file for her coffee thank goodness for people bringing me coffee. "Soy, no sugar" she smiled and started flipping through the file. "Investigating me, or stalking me?" I eyed her while sipping the coffee, If heaven had a taste I'm sure it was the taste of hot coffee. "No, I was told that if I bribe you with coffee I may get my results faster" she laughed closing the file before looking me over. I knew my hair was a mess, my neatly pressed shirt from this morning now wrinkled. "Gail should not share that information." I laughed pulling my glasses off and rubbing my eyes. I don't know if they were burning, or just sore for the long day but rubbing them felt good "Long day?" Traci asked putting the file under her arm. It was close to midnight and I was exhausted, my limbs felt waited and I was fighting myself to stay awake.

"I've been here since 5 this morning" I yawned unable to keep it to myself anymore. "Go home" Traci game me what was best described as a pointed _mom_ looked before glancing at her watch. "Thank you for these" Traci smiled "have a good night" she waved and walked out of my lab. There were three major cases today and I was ready to pass out. I packed up my bag and put the bodies in the locker and made my way home.

It was probably not the best idea for me to be driving I was in zombie mode. I didn't even notice her until she spoke "you look how I feel" Gail laughed and I looked her over, she was in jeans and t-shirt leaned against the wall by my door. "Traci called me when you left the lab" she pushed off the wall and smiled at me. "Did you just get off shift?" I asked unlocking my door wanting to dump my armload of crap I was bringing home.

"No, I got off a few hours ago" she smiled following me inside. "Desk duty all day" she waited for me to set all of my stuff down. "I just wanted to see you" Gail smiled pulling me into her arms. "Mhhm" I breathed her in, she smelled like gunpowder and honey, a smell that was purely Gail, and I loved it. "Gunna stay over?" I asked running my hand up her shirt. "I have an early shift, I just wanted to see you before you went to sleep" she smiled kissing me. It was slow at first but my resolve never lasted long. I pulled her flush against me trying to feel her as much as possible. "How early?" I asked hugging her to me. Trying to be mindful of the still tender bruise on her side that was as of this morning a nasty green, purple, and yellow.

"I have to be in the station by 6" she breathed against my neck, I felt the moan before it escaped my lips. While we had been, talking and cuddling, this weekend had resulted in just that. We had not what I would call proper sex for over a week, and my fix was well over due. "Did you come here just to tease me?" I asked nipping at her shoulder. "No, because that would be cruel for both of us." She whined, I knew I was pressing my luck, it was late and she had to work early but my god it didn't stop me from trying. "How long were you waiting outside?" I asked trying to put some space between us. If I stayed that close to her, I was going to lose all control.

"Like 10 minutes." she looked at her phone and smiled. "Dov is picking me up in an hour when he gets off shift. So why don't you go upstairs and shower, and I will make you dinner" Gail backed away into the kitchen pointing up stairs. "Bossy" I mumbled toeing out of my shoes watching her. "The faster you shower and eat, the faster we can make out on the couch." She laughed and started pulling stuff out of the fridge. "Ok, ok" I sighed running upstairs and stripping as fast as I could. My shower was mostly cold because I didn't want to waste time waiting for it to warm up, and party because we were on a deadline that meant 100% no sex. But a make out session on the couch did sound nice, and also kinda like hell because I was already horny and she wasn't staying over.

I pulled on a pair of sweats and t-shirt Gail had left this weekend and went down stairs. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a while just watching her. Her right foot crossed behind her left hip against the counter, aimlessly stirring something on the stove. There was a cold bottle of water on a place matt and a glass of wine on the other. "Ready?" she asked not even turning to look at me. "How did you?" I asked and stopped. She must have heard the water in the shower turn off. "You're not very good at sneaking around" she smiled and poured pasta and meat sauce onto the plate closest to me. "Come on eat up." She laughed pouring the rest onto her plate. "What is it?" I asked eyeing the red sauce cautiously. "Did you have a bad day at work, is this some kinda of suicide attempt?"

"Red bell peppers nerd. No tomato" she laughed and sat next to me. The food was amazing; I guess growing up Peck meant you had to be amazing at everything, being a cop, being a cook, school, all of it. So far, the only thing Gail wasn't good at was public speaking. Something about pail and sweaty and always claiming to be sick.

We ate quickly and as promised my our way to the couch. "I don't like that your leaving" I breathed pinning her under me. "I know but we have to pay the bills, and to do that working is required" she laughed kissing me, her tongue running along my lower lip. "this isn't playing fair" I breathed kissing her gain, pushing my tongue past her parted lips. "mhhm" she hummed pulling me closer to her. I was wrapped around her on the couch when her phone rang. "I hate Dov" I breathed into her neck. "I know me too" she sighed looked at the screen. "He is outside" she pushed me up and got off the couch. "I love you, have a good night" she kissed me and ran out the door, we both knew that if she didn't leave quickly that she was going to end up in my bed.

* * *

The next week went by in zombie state, long hours, only talking to Gail through text and the odd chance we could take a quick coffee break. It was getting old I really wanted to see her for more than 20 minutes. "Holly" I looked up and Steve laughed not the Peck I was hoping to see today. "Long week?" he asked setting coffee on my desk. I guess when I was tired it really showed on my face, or the detectives at 15 were overly perceptive. "Gail asked me to bring coffee while I waited for my results." He smiled and sat down opposite me. I liked that Gail was getting them to supply my already bad coffee habit, if only she was supplying me with herself. "Sorry, it's been hell week. I swear more bodies are coming in than are going out." I rubbed at the back of my neck trying to stretch, as well as shake the thoughts of Gail. "Well this is the last case right?" Steve asked looking around the lab. He didn't seem at ease in here the way Gail did, he looked tense, and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, once I have your DNA back I get to go home and sleep for like a week." I laughed. "Ok more than 5 hours, which may as well be a week." I smiled loving the fact that I had a long weekend ahead 3 full days off. "I know what you mean; this week has been pretty crazy. Just happy to get as much off my plate as possible. I feel like the only time I get to see Traci as at work." He laughed sipping his coffee I wanted to tell him to stop bragging. "At least you get to see her. I haven't seen Gail for more than a few minutes all week." I pouted and he laughed. "You two are sickening, she's been complaining to everyone at work." Steve just laughed, I was happy she was just as miserable, the machine next to me beeped bringing me out of my thoughts. "Those would be yours." I smiled standing up and walking over the machine.

"DNA matches" I handed him the report, letting him look over everything. "Lock everything up and run before you get another case" he laughed picking up his coffee and walking to the door "have a good weekend" he waved leaving me alone. Steve was hot and cold, he was either team holly or team hates holly. I wasn't 100% sure how to deal with it but I figured it was kinda Peck thing as well. From what I had heard from Gail, Steve was kinda uptight about everything that came to his job and the family. He was the typical overprotective brother. Which was fine as long as I wasn't on the other end of his bite, and lately it seemed like it had all been directed at me.

Dr. Hot Stuff: You, Me, a bottle of wine (or whiskey) a long bath, locked doors?

You Can Cuff Me Any Time: only if long bath is code for mind blowing sex, or at least ends with it. Yes.

You Can Cuff Me Any Time: I miss you

Dr. Hot Stuff: I don't know if we will make it to the bathtub before the mind-blowing sex

Dr. Ho Stuff: I miss you too 3

You Can Cuff Me Any Time: my shift ends in 30 mins, meet you at yours?

Dr. Hot Stuff: yes, I'll be the on naked in the tub waiting for you :)

I can't help but tease her, after a full 6 days without really and us time I was starting to forget what she felt like against me. How she felt in my arms, her smell, her taste. I packed up and stopped at the store to grab a few things like food and alcohol on my way home, knowing I wasn't going to want to do much this weekend. When I pulled into my parking spot, I saw Gail getting out of Chris's truck. "Thought you were supposed to be naked and in the tub" Gail walked over to me and I smiled at her. I loved how he hair was a mess, and her shirt road up under her jacket just enough to see her hips. "I thought you might hold me to the whiskey." I laughed getting out of my car and immediately pulling her to me.

"Mhhm" her lips crashed into mine and I tried to pull her closer, letting my tongue slip past her lips. I needed to taste her, I needed to feel her. The weight in my limbs from the long week evaporated and I felt normal again. "We should get inside?" Gail pulled away, her breathes coming quicker, and she looked flushed. "Yes lets." I laughed trying to get up stairs to just take her, I didn't care if we made it to the bed as far as the front door I needed to feel Gail. Gail helped me carry everything up stairs and we both stopped at my door for a moment. "Everything ok?" she asked looking at me and I nodded pulling my key out of the lock. I had locked the deadbolt this morning, I always lock the deadbolt and right now, it wasn't locked.

Once the door was open, the noise crashed over both of us, the voices, and the laughter. Then it was the smell, something was cooking and my god did it smell amazing. "Shit" I sighed and Gail looked at me. "My parents and sister are here, you can take my car" I held my keys out to her and she took them hesitantly. "Do you not want me to meet your family?" she asked looking down backing away from me slightly. I didn't exactly know what to say, I was the one currently freaking out and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Gail.


	12. Meeting

I don't have some epic, a guy broke my heart and I hate men coming out story, and I don't have the this one girl broke me so bad that I swore off dating and am still single story either. I had yet to meet the girl that was the one I guess; my parents had meet previous girlfriends. I had long term relationships that I thought had potential, but when it came down to it, my job got in the way. Also, meeting girls that are worthwhile is kinda hard when you spend 80% of your day in a sterile room filled with dead people.

That's all I could think about, was my parents being the reason the Gail went running for the hills so fast that she would never talk to me again. Where was I supposed to meet someone new? Scratch that, I didn't want to meet someone knew, Gail was my person, she was the one. I was in love with Gail and I wanted that for our future, she was my future. My heart had been waiting for Gail. I didn't answer her question, well not with words, I just dropped my bags and pulled her into my arms and pushed her against the wall. "I love you" I kissed her hard, my hands on her hips. "Gail of course I want you to meet them, I just didn't know if you wanted to meet them." I kissed her again feeling her ridged muscles start to relax under my hands.

"I want to meet them you dork" she laughed putting my keys in my back pocket. "Also, I want to finish this later" she breathed in my ear and I felt the shiver run down my spine. I backed away and found her ice blue eyes dark and wanting. God why did those people have to be in my house, now of all times. "Come on, let's get this over with." I tugged her hand and pulled her into the flat. "Ok maybe I just want the food." Gail laughed tightening her grip on my hand.

"Doc!" my dad laughed standing at the stove, my parents at best were kinda like hippies, the typical free loving people. I kinda felt out of place with my family, my olive skin verses their dark skin. My need for an explanation, versus there fun loving ways. My sister was adopted when I was 4. She was weeks old when they brought her home. My parents couldn't have kids, so they bought us into their home. My sister was kinda like Gail. Blonde hair green eyes, but she was tan, like super tan and her hair was dirty blonde. Ok maybe she was nothing like Gail, but still she was also nothing like me or our parents. "Dad" I smiled pulling Gail along with me. "I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Gail" I smiled pulling Gail forward. "Gail this is my Dad, Jason, My mom Shannon" I pointed them out like it wasn't obvious who what who and heard Bailey clear her throat. "That jack ass over there is Baily baby sister" I smiled watching Gail for any signs that she would run.

"Nice to meet all of you" Gail smiled looking around at everyone. She didn't seem uncomfortable or at al cat like. "What is it that you do Gail?" my dad asked stirring something in the pan next to him. "I'm a police officer" Gail smiled walking to the fridge. "Can I get anyone anything?" she asked handing me a beer. This was weird for me, I had seen Gail act weird with her brother, me, her friends. But she was acting… ok I would call this weird and not Gail like right now. But she was acting normal with my family. "That sounds dangerous" my mom watched me, I guess I didn't talk about Gail much to them. I didn't want them to worry about me, about her. "It can be, but I love my job" Gail smiled and watched me for a moment. "That's good" my dad smiled at me.

"What is it that you do sir?" Gail asked my dad leaning into me. "Please, call me Jason" my dad smiled nodding at both of us. I doubted that Gail was going to call my dad Jason. It didn't seem like she would be able to fall from the natural order of command. But then again I didn't think she was going to be this… I guess open with my parents. I watched in awe for the rest of the night. Gail talking and laughing with my family. She didn't seem uncomfortable, or the least bit ready to run. She laughed and told stories and listened.

She was sitting on the couch now, her arm draped over my shoulder playing with my hair and I was in awe. "No no no!" bailey was laughing "Holly has always been a nerd" that brought me out of my thoughts. Great sharing embracing little Holly stories just what I need right now. "Doc here used to collect twigs, and try to figure out the cause of the break, was it natural, did someone step on it." Bailey laughed I glared at her and Gail just smiled. "Did she carry around her lunchbox then?" Gail asked squeezing my hand. "That bag with all her tools?" My dad asked and I sighed. I don't know when it turned into embarrassing Holly hour but my god I was ready for it to be over with. "That would be the one" Gail smiled sweetly at me and I swear I would be beat red by now if at all possible. "Yup, it had a magnifying glass, tweezers, little bags, jars, and gloves" My mom just shook her head, the smile she was currently wearing hadn't left her face all night.

"So she's always been a super nerd" Gail laughed wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me into her side, I wanted to hide my face but I just glared at them all snuggling closer to Gail. Happy she was being so amazing right now. At least I wasn't going to have to have the _I swear she is amazing, she's not always this snarky_ conversation with my parents. "You guys wanna tell me why you all showed up?" I asked trying to change the subject from the embarrassing Holly stories. Gail's fingers had found a patch of exposed skin at the base of my shirt and it was driving me crazy. "Maybe we should talk in the kitchen?" my mom asked looking between me and Gail. I guess I kinda knew what it was about; I should have called them once I found out.

"This is about the background check right?" I asked feeling Gail's fingers still on my skin and her muscles go ridged. Last weekend we had talked about my biological family, the case, everything, as well as how protective my parents were. "You know already?" my dad asked, his eyebrows knitting together, I just nodded playing with the hem of Gail's shirt. "The lawyers called to let us know that one had been performed" my mom looked unhappy now, mostly because I knew about it and didn't call her.

"This would be my fault" Gail looked down; it was the first time all night that she sounded small and unsure. "My mother is kinda nosey and, well, yeah" Gail watched my hands and in just leaned in closer to her. "Your mother just ran a background check on Holly?" my dad's voice was upset, I could tell by the subtle strain. "Yes sir, my mother has access to all the information of police employees and Holly's job falls under her jurisdiction." Gail looked up "when she found out Holly and I were seeing each other, she wanted to make sure Holly was worthy of dating a peck, because to my mother, we are a super group only worthy of few people" Gail laughed, it caused me to smile even though I knew her laugh wasn't out of humor. "She did it mostly to find out about Holly, but to also show power and pull with the department" Gail just chewed on her lip not meeting my parent's eyes.

"Its fine dad, I don't have an issue with it" I tried to play it off, but I knew that when It comes to how my parents were, this conversation was far from over. "It's been 15 years since anything has happened. I was an infant I don't know why they would want anything to do with me." I smiled when I felt Gail's fingers return to their lazy pattern making on my hip. "Gail's a cop, she's one of the good guys, and she's going to be there to look out for me." The stillness that had fallen over the room was a little tense; I guess this was the atmosphere I had been expecting all night. "We just worry about you doc" my mom sighed looking defeated she had done a lot to get me to where I am. "Ok so I have to get going, we are only here for the night and I have a date with my friends from high school!" Bailey laughed standing up. "As always doc, great seeing you. Stop hiding things from the rents and keep a good hold on that girl" Bailey laughed in a faux authoritative tone. "Will do." I smiled standing up to hug her.

My parents followed Bailey out, but not before pulling Gail into what may have been the most awkward hugs I have ever witnesses. Gail looked like a trapped kitten and it was the most amusing thing I has quite possibly seen. "Call be when you get back to Boston" I smiled before closing the front door and locking it. I was happy they were gone, but also happy that Gail was still here. "Who knew you were so good with parents." I smiled pulling Gail to me by her belt loops. 'I wanted them to like me" Gail looked down with a small smile on her lips. "I think they love you." I laughed lifting the back of her shirt to feel her skin. "I'm sorry about the background check" she chewed on her lip coming closer to me. Having her in my space like this made me dizzy, we were breathing the same air, and I just needed to feel her.

"Don't be, you didn't do it. Your mother did, and even then she's kinda my boss so I can't complain." I laughed hugging her, letting the smell of gunpowder and honey envelope me. "You smell amazing" I mutter before kissing her neck. "I know I do." She laughed, he cocky vibrato back in full swing. "Thank you for dealing with my family, I know it wasn't planned" I smiled at her, happy to see my Gail back. Not that I don't like sweet Gail, but god this Gail was my favorite. The cocky smile and slight snarky. "A. the food was amazing" she laughed "B. I want them to like me you dork, I am hopelessly in love with their daughter, and it would be weird if they hated me." Gail kissed me then, her lips on mine. "Now, you have 10 minutes while I fix us a drink to be the naked one waiting in the tub as promised." Gail laughed and smacked my ass as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Yes ma'am" I laughed and ran upstairs undressing along the way.

I quickly ran the bath hot and lite a few candles, I had just settled into the water when Gail walked in, completely naked, caring two glasses with her. "God your sexy" I smiled letting my eyes rake over her, her long lean legs, toned stomach, pert pink nipples. "So are you" Gail grinned handing me both glasses before easing her way into the tub in front of me. "Mhhmm" she sighed leaning back into me, her hands found the tops of my thighs on either side of her and I almost dropped the glasses I was holding. I wasn't going to last more than seconds if she touched me in the right places. And judging by the direction of her hands, that's where she was headed. "I've missed you all week." Gail breathed her head resting back on my shoulder.

Her hands slipped to the insides of my thighs and I couldn't say words anymore, her fingers found my clit in record time and I jumped. "You ok?" Gail asked her voice now laced with concern. "I'm just" I breathed "I'm just so sensitive, there has been a lot of teasing this week" I breathed finally setting the glasses I had been holding down next to the tub and wrapping my arms around her. The texting this week had started to get out of control, extremely descriptive sexting. I had never done that with a girlfriend before, let alone enjoyed it so much. "Wanna get out of the bath and go to bed?" Gail's voice was low and needing but god, I don't think I can use my legs right now. "No" I smiled running my hands along her stomach reaching down to spread her legs to feel her. "Good because I want you right here" Gail turned her head and kissed along my neck. I was lost in feeling her for a moment, her lips, her hands, and her body. There was no going back from Gail, she was defiantly my person.


	13. Unlocking

So this took forever because typing with one hand isnt fun, but the pain killers they have me on are super nice

* * *

**Gail**

I'm a police officer, I should be observant, I should notice the small changes, the details really, but I hadn't noticed this. I had no idea how long it had been there, 20 minutes ago, that is when I noticed it, ok I didn't just notice it, I almost broke it off in my door. It was sharp, shinny, new, with a weird zombie key cover attached to it. Part of the answer was that the new key had been attached for days, since I had last seen Holly.

My erratic shifts has taken their toll on us, I has taken a bullet to the vest and spent a few drugged up days with her but really that has been the extent of our real time together. I had met her family and as we were settling into bed for the night after much overdue naked time, we had both been called into work. This was officially week 4 of my crazy shifts, straight nights; I was ready to quite being a cop to just spend a few uninterrupted days with my girlfriend.

After my long shift stuck in a van with Dov on surveillance I was home, I was also determined to stay awake. I had plans to meet Holly at the penny in 3 hours I knew if I laid down, I would be asleep for days. So here I sat, as the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee observing the keys. "Gail, everything ok?" Dov asked making his way to the fridge. "Hmm?" I asked shaking my head. "You're staring at your keys like they are going to get up a leave" Dov shook his head pulling water out and downing almost half of it. "Chloe is on her way over" he ginned knowing that would annoy the crap out of me. "Do you and Tinkerbelle have nowhere better to be?" I asked getting up to make another pot of coffee shoving the keys into the back pocket of my jeans.

* * *

**Dr. Hot Stuff: Babe, I am running late, I don't think I'll make it to the penny**

Great, now I wasn't going to see Holly tonight, I was tempted to walk the 5 blocks to the morgue and hand out with her but I didn't think that was a good idea considering this was my 3rd beer. As Holly loved to point out, tipsy and drunk, me was kinda handsy.

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: can you send me a picture at least? I'm start to forget what you look like **

**Dr. Hoy Stuff: Thank Traci, she brought in some last minute rush order blood samples on the triple murder. **

**Dr. Hot Stuff: {1 photo attachment}**

I smiled as the scrunched up face Holly was making in the picture holding up an evidence bag. God she was cute. I looked up as Traci and Steve walked into the bar. "So what, you get to go out with your boyfriend while you make my girlfriend work over time?" I asked leaning on the bar next to her. "Hi Gail" Traci laughed sipping her water. "We came to get something to eat and we are headed back to the station. Our asses are on the line with this case" she sighed flagging the bartender down. "I'll cover her tab," Traci laughed rolling her eyes at me.

"Only kinda makes up for it." I shrugged chewing on my straw. "You have a 5 day weekend Gail; I'm sure waiting until later to see Holly won't kill you." Traci smiled before placing her order for food.

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: You don't work tomorrow right?**

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: Maybe we can grab a late lunch if you don't get caught up at work too late?**

"I hate you still" I pocketed my phone watching Steve talk to Dov and Andy. "Can I ask you something?" I sighed pulling my keys out of my pocket aimlessly playing with the new addition. "Gail Peck asking me a question, to what do I owe the honor?" Traci asked walking to a nearby table. "You should be honored" I sat down placing the keys on the table. "When did you and Steve exchange keys?" I asked feeling my phone go off, I wanted to answer it but I also needed to know this from Traci.

"You have exchanged keys?" I asked starting to second-guess this whole conversation. "A month after we declared that we were really dating." Traci shrugged picking my keys up. "Did Holly give this to you?" she asked eyeing the stupid zombie face. "A month, you trusted my brother after a month of dating to know he should get a key!?" I asked holding my hand out of my keys, feeling a little weird. "He's a detective Gail, and your brother. And yes I trust him." She put my keys in my hand and I felt my phone go off again.

"I don't know if Holly gave me the key per say" I sighed giving in; the down side of loving Holly was the ever present new inability to really keep up my guard when talking about her. "The damn thing just showed up, I guess like a week ago, I noticed it this afternoon when I was trying to get into the frat house" I picked up my drink downing the remaining jack and coke. "We never talked about; I don't know if I should use it, if it's for emergencies." I sighed falling onto the table with a thud. Why did this whole emotions thing have to keep happening, Holly was making me soft. "Gail" Traci laughed touching my shoulder. "You spend every free night you have at her place, you love her" Traci sounded like she didn't know what to say.

"she doesn't want to scar you, a key is kinda a big step in a relationship, and given you guys were yelling at each other when you said I love you, I'm sure she didn't want to freak you out or send you running." Traci tapped my shoulder and I looked up at her, there was a new drink in front of me as well as a stack of Styrofoam containers. "We have to get back to the station, but don't freak out, I'm sure it not an emergency only key." Traci laughed before standing up. "Close her tab" Traci pointed at me then walked over to find Steve. I guess she was right; we hadn't really had a smooth transition between stages of our relationship. As much as I loved her and wanted to be with Holly, part of me was still guarded. I fished my phone out of my pocket and saw Holly's name on the screen showing I had 7 new text messages from her.

**10:56 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: you have to have noticed the new addition to your keys by now**

**11:04 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: it's a piece of brass that prevents you from banging on my door at 6 in the morning.**

**11:13 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: you don't have to use it.**

**11:16 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: maybe we should have talked about this before I just put it on your keys. **

**11:17 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: you could you know, be there at my place when I get off of work**

**11:20 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: but only if you want to be there**

**11:26 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: don't freak out, you can give the key back**

**11:30 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: I just thought….**

**11:31 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: please don't be upset about the key**

**11:36 PM Dr. Hot Stuff: Gail?**

"SHIT" I muttered typing out a quick response; I had been talking to Traci for longer than I had thought.

**11:38 PM You Can Cuff Me Any Time: Sorry I was thanking Traci for making you work late**

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: you know how to hide a body right; I mean you have all those fancy degrees**

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: I'm not freaking out I promise**

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: see you when you get home **

**You Can Cuff Me Any Time: {1 photo attachment}**

I took a quick picture of the keys on a napkin with a happy face drawn on it. As much as I wanted to be freaking out, Traci was right, this was the next step and really, I just wanted to see Holly like an adrenaline junky. I saw Chris walking towards the exit and I ran after him throwing a 20 on the bar. "Chris!" I ran up to him and he watched me, he was no longer the fresh faced rookie, the guy that I had sorta fallen for that first year in the force, he had changed, and none of us could quite place the differences. "Yeah?" he asked gripping his keys.

"Can you drop me at Holly's?" I asked pulling playing with my keys. Things had been different between us, and it felt a little weird asking him for a favor. "Uh, yeah, sure" he muttered walked away to his truck. We drove to Holly's in silence, I wasn't sure where to start, how to talk to him anymore. "Thanks" I smiled stepping out of his truck. "No problem" he smiled and drove away before I could say anything else. I guess Dov and I had both been caught up in our own relationships to really hang out much anymore.

**Dr. Hot Stuff: last of it in the mass spec, I'll be home in 90 mins tops **

I smiled at my phone from the outside of Holly's flat; I had been staring at the door for a few minutes trying to will the door to open. I didn't want to use the key, not yet at least. "I don't think she's home" Holly's neighbor said walked past me with his bulldog. "Thanks" I mumbled finally putting the key in the dead bolt feeling it click into place.

I had clothes here, a toothbrush, a spare uniform, a side of the bed, and most of all a stash of cheese puffs and tequila. I loved Holly's flat, it was modern, inviting, and most of all did not smell like boy. I walked around aimlessly turning lights on and off as I went. I was exhausted I had been up for 28 hours; living on coffee and buzz under my skin knowing Holly would be home soon. I went upstairs and decided to change into pajamas, well Holly's pajamas that I had claimed on the first night I slept over. I well-worn grey t-shirt and black sweats, I watch her bed and smiled to myself, I had three favorite places in the world, on the shooting range, in Holly's arms, and Holly's bed in the sun warmed sheets because she slept with the curtains drawn

* * *

I woke up so the sound of the shower running in the in suit bathroom, I stretched and looked at the alarm clock, it was just before 3 AM. I must have been asleep for 2 hours or so. I stretched rolling over to burry my face in Holly's pillows, my limbs heavy with the weight of sleep. This was almost like our normal morning routine when I stayed over, Holly was the first out of bed, and she was start the coffee before getting into the shower while I slept cuddled to her pillow.

I smiled when I felt the bed sinking next to me, feeling Holly's weight press against my side. "Lift your hips" she breathed into my neck and in my sleepy daze, I lifted off the bed feeling the comforter move from under me. "I love you." Holly kissed me softy as she wrapped the comforter around both of us. "You smell nice" I pulled her closer trying to absorbed her warmth and smell. "Showers do wonders" Holly let out a soft laugh before kissing me again. "Let's get some sleep" Holly settled as I tried to attach myself to her. Burrowing my head into the pillow under her while wrapping my arms around her. It had been over a week since I had slept in her bed, in her arms, god I had missed it.

* * *

The moan that escaped my lips startled me awake; my body was on fire in the best possible way. "Oh god" I moaned instinctively reaching down grasping Holly's hair. "Good morning" she smiled up at me for a moment before sucking my clit back into her mouth. "Oh" I felt my hips come off the bed as her tongue ran in lazy circles over my clit. My skin was burning and I couldn't seem to stop from trying to force Holly closer. "Baby" I moaned feeling the fire start to smolder in my center. "Mhhm" I whimpered trying to hold back to enjoy this feeling a little while longer. Holly seemed to sense my tipping point; her languid moments became more determined.

My hips hadn't touched the sheets since I woke up. "Baby" seemed to vibrate through every part of me as Holly slipped two fingers into me. This was ecstasy, every fiber of my being was screaming for Holly to keep going. "Fuck!" I almost screamed when I felt her fingers curl searching for the switch that instantly catapulted me over the edge. The fire quickly blazing as I tried to find my breath. "Morning" Holly smiled kissing her my neck as she settled on top of me. "Morning" I muttered stull trying to catch my breath. "Wanna know a secret?" Holly asked her fingers finding their way under my shirt. "Hmm?" I asked wrapping my arms around her once, I felt like I could move again. "I really like coming home to you in my bed" Holly let out a laugh, her fingers traced shapeless patterns on my hip. "It felt weird." I laughed wrapping my legs around her.

"I've never been here without you" I pulled her close to me slowing working her shirt up her back. "But" I smiled allowing Holly to sit up enough to take off her shirt. "I really like waking up to you getting into bed" I let my fingers run along the expanse of the tan skin of Holly's back. "And if waking up like this replaces an alarm clock" I smiled as she swatted at my arm. "I love you." I kissed her then feeling her completely setting on top of me. "I could get used to this" I laughed running my fingers along the inside of sleeping shorts.

"You can" Holly breathed grinding her hips into me, I couldn't help but moan, my body was still on fire. "God you feel good" I kissed her again feeling a need to bring her into the same state of bliss I was currently floating in. with the stress of the last month of so these moment had been few and far between. I craved Holly in a way I had craved no one else, her skin, her smell, the sound of her moaning. I was soon finding out that it was harder and harder to spend long periods of time without her.

Holly was lying next to now tangled in the sheets a lazy smile playing at the corners of her lips. "God I've missed you in my bed" Holly laughed looking at me before covering her face with her hands. "Don't take off running." Holly fought the sheets to settle across me. "Why would I take off running?" I asked stretching before trying to burrow into the comforter. This morning's activities had worn me out; I was hoping Holly wasn't going to want to do productive things today because I wanted to cuddle on the couch. "It's an open offer, for when you're ready" Holly seemed to Gail 40 pounds as she spread out of the bed pinning me beneath her. "When you're ready to, I want you to move in, because I love waking up with you here, and you being here when I get home." Holly watched me with worried eyes and I smiled.

"I like this too" I smiled smoothing her disheveled hair watching her. "I love you Hols, I love this, I love us, but ima need to give the boys some notice" I smiled loving the idea of living with Holly. The key freaked me out, but the idea of living with Holly, that didn't scare me. "Yay" Holly laughed not moving from across me. "Ima nap now" I laughed closing my eyes.

"Your cute when you nap" Holly giggled and I opened an eye and watched her. "When have you watched me nap?" I asked scratching my head, knowing my hair was a horrible mess. "Traci took a picture of your nap at the penny last night; she said you just kinda passed out on the table for a moment." Holly laughed reaching for her phone on the nightstand. The picture showing on Holly's screen was of just that, me asleep across the table at the penny with Steve, Andy, and Dov making faces behind me. "That explains some stuff" I laughed giving her back her phone.

I was no longer a cat in a tree, I wasn't trying to create emergency situations, and I was happy and content to sleep in my new home. "Hols" I breathed trying to pull her off of me but keep her in my arms. "I'm no longer a cat" I muttered feeling myself falling asleep. "I think" I yawned "I think I'm home."


End file.
